Hope Breeds Eternal Misery
by HouseofHastings
Summary: Emily Fields, showgirl extraordinaire lives in the heart of Rosewood home to Pennsylvania's deadliest gang, A. She catches the eye of the boss' daughter, Spencer Hastings who lives a life of drugs, crime and following in her father's footsteps. She gets caught in the midst of A's operations meanwhile trying to cope with the fact that she just might be Spencer's only match. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, **  
**So this is my first fic and I've had this plot bunny for a while. I think it's time for me to contribute to the FF community, plus I haven't seen that many Spemily fics lately. I hope you guys like it I guess, review and stuff so I know that I'm not completely embarrassing myself. Haha. Well have fun reading.**

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars but if I did, Emily and Spencer would be ripping clothes of each other non stop.**

Working in downtown Rosewood was bad enough, but working as a dancer made it even worse. There were small gangs in the surrounding areas and the suburbs, but right in the heart of the downtown burned a deep rivalry between two gangs. Disciples took the Upper East Side, but A took over most of the city. Led by two gang leaders who never knew love or mercy, there were constant fights and violence despite heavy law enforcement. A had so many inside members and a heavy fear instilled in everyone that the police never got involved.

Peter Hastings was the cold and bloodthirsty leader of A. He started a tradition that all members have the letter the gang was named after tattooed, usually prominent on the back of the neck. He originally had two daughters, Melissa and Spencer Hastings. Both his first and favourite daughter Melissa, and his wife Veronica were killed in a bitter fight between Disciples, making Peter swear revenge on their deaths. Left with only Spencer, who took after her father, had no care for anything but drinking, smoking and money. She was known for spending lots of time at whorehouses or picking up hookers. Which sex she was interested was never questioned as her presence simply struck fear in many.

There was an unofficial curfew for the city, ten o'clock being the prime time for the members of A to come out and plan schemes or meet up in alleyways. Unfortunately, the club that I worked at closed at midnight, making it difficult to avoid running into either someone from A or a daring member of Disciples. Usually the girls and I would walk together, making it safer to travel home.

I lived a bit farther from everyone else, living on the west side of town, meaning I had to travel a bit farther than anyone else. As we exited the club and began our journey home, there was a heavy presence of A around. They watched us in silence but made no advances towards us, knowing that we would resist as a group. One by one the girls made their way home, 'till we reached the heart of downtown, where I bid goodbye to the last girl, making me alone. I stayed mainly along the lit areas, some of the late night diners still open. My shoes clicked loudly against the cobblestone, the streets glistening from the rain falling earlier.

I kept my head up and let my eyes wander to check my surroundings, my heart racing. I let my breath be calm as to not become a target, even though none of A was to be seen. As I passed by a closed toy store and glanced in the window, I noticed in the reflection of the glass that two men were following me. Before I had time to gauge what to do next, they grabbed my arms and shoved me into an unlit alley.

I said nothing as one of them forced me against a wall, my muscles tensing as I was prepared to put up a fight. Even with no light, I could see their faint outlines, one of them had a buzzcut and a toothy smile, the other with a shaved head as well. The one holding me against the wall spoke first, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What's a hot piece of ass doing walking the streets alone?" He hissed, his arms gripped tightly around mine. I said nothing, my eyes scanning the alleyway to see light coming from a window across from us, a figure in the silhouette. My eyes darted back to the man as he inched closer to me, almost pressing himself against me.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you, bitch." His friend moved closer as I continued to keep quiet, my gaze burning into him. Promptly, I opened my mouth and spit on him directly in the eye, making him flinch back and loosen his grip. I managed to wiggle away and begin walking back toward the street, only to be dragged back against the wall by his friend. This time I grunted softly from the cold, hard brick digging into my back.

"Let me go!" I yelled, only to have him close a hand around my throat and force me deeper into the wall.

"Scream all you want, you stupid cunt. No one's going to hear you." My breathing quickened as I felt his hand slither up my dress and run across my thong. I tried my hardest to kick and slide my way out of his grasp, but it only tightened as he tried to pull my dress up. Suddenly he was ripped away from me, and I fell to the ground, coughing from the strain on my throat. I looked up to see two other men taking on my assailants. From behind I could see the 'A' tattoos on their necks.

"You're in our territory, an you even dared to try and fuck one of our bitches." One of them spoke, his voice low, circling the men. He was considerably taller than the other two, his hair a shaggish brunette. I sat trembling against the wall, a bruise forming on my arm from the man's tight grip. They stood in silence, the tension screaming as the other men slowly started to back up, their faces creased with worry. "We'll be back, but next time it'll be even worse." One of them threatened as they burned back onto the street trying to keep the little shred of dignity they clung onto. The two from A scoffed and spit at the ground after them as they turned back to me. I slowly stood up, my back stiff and sore from the solid brick.

"At least they picked someone pretty this time. Hey I know you." I looked up as they walked over to me, one of them smiling. "You work at that night club, you're one of the dancers." It took me a while to register that he was actually speaking to me.

"Yeah, Rive Gauche." I said in a small voice. He nodded and turned to his buddy, a boyish grin on his face.

"She's their star dancer, she's got the best body." He said as the other nodded.

"Well, what do you say we take her home?" He winked as he said it, and the other nodded. They walked over to me and put their arms through mine, leading me through the dark space.

***fidgets nervously***

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter haha. Yeah... wanna guess who the brunette from A is that came to Emily's rescue (well it's not like she's going to be brought to safety he is from a gang after all but yah feel me)? Oh and Spencer being a lesbian is assumed in this and I'm always going to write from Emily's POV. Have a nice night or morning ok bye before I keep on rambling.**

**P.S. Rive Gauche was some fancy french restaurant Mona mentioned I think in one episode and I thought it was ironic that I made it a strip club because I'm funny like that hah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**  
**It's like 3 in the morning and the story keeps nagging me, my mind is literally exploding with ideas. I'm planning to update frequently because I have no life. Hope you like Chapter 2! **

**A/N: There is going to be a lot of violence such as rape-like scenes so please don't read if you're going to be sensitive to it.**

**I don't own ****_Pretty Little Liars_**** but if I did I think I would incorporate ****_The Sopranos_**** somehow.**

I said nothing and didn't attempt to escape as they had saved my life. We walked for a bit before reaching a dimly lit space with a door that had wood barred over it. they shoved the door in, leading me in before closing it, the hallway even darker.

Walking into the building, there was a faint sound of hard rock music playing and laughter, the air thick with a layer of smoke. I coughed lightly from the smell of cigarettes, making the men laugh as they kept leading me. We reached a large room with a faint light and lots of people sitting around, a table in the corner where there was an intense poker game going on. Most of them were young or middle aged men with cigars, and a couple of hookers sitting on fat men's laps. They all fell silent as we walked in.

"Toby, you really had to stoop to that level? You know we don't drag hookers in." One of the young men from the poker table spoke up, laughing. One of the men loosened his grasp around me and went to go punch the other man in the arm, smiling. I presumed he was Toby as he whispered something into a red head hooker's ear and she smiled at me and pointed to a door. Toby signed for the other man, who also left my side and went with him into the other room, leaving me to face the members of A.

The red head who talked to Toby walked over to me and gently took my arm, sitting me down next to her as the poker game and talking continued. My breathing was laboured as she looked me over, a venomous smile curved onto her lips. She placed her hand gently on the bruise on my arm, and I reflexively flinched as she giggled.

"Don't worry honey, you'll get a lot more bruises when she's done with you. Spencer's quite a rough one." I looked up at her, my face in fear and shocked. Had she meant Spencer Hastings? The daughter of the leader of A? She grinned at my expression and whispered into my ear.

"Let me let you in on a little secret. She doesn't just invite girls to have tea." I swallowed nervously as she went back to sit on a young man's lap as he promptly squeezed her ass hard. She kept her eyes on me as Toby came back out and motioned for me to follow him. I got up and went into the room with him, the light fading out as we went inside. There was only a small lamp in the corner of a large sectional couch, where a gorgeous brunette girl sat. I took a seat wordlessly on the opposite end of the couch as Toby closed the door and stood next to the brunette. Her eyes even in the dark were a hard brown, her expression unreadable as she peered at me. Tattoos peaked out from her white shirt. and her skirt was short and black, revealing her long legs. A cigarette dangled lazily from her fingers, smoke swirling from the tip.

"Where did you find her?" She asked Toby seeming disinterested, Toby kept his eyes on me. At that point I instantly regretted not changing after work, my tight and short dress making my breasts peak out and my ass prominent.

"She was about to get taken by some minnows from Disciple before we stepped in. We chased them off and decided to take her home. I was hoping you would approve." The brunette smirked and took a drag out of her cigarette, blowing out the smoke towards me. I lowered my gaze and nervously shifted in my dress, afraid of what was happening.

"We'll see." Toby left the room, making me look up again to see the girl, woman really, flick her cigarette in the trash and leaning forward towards me. She folded her hands and glazed her eyes over me as we sat in silence. A loud eruption of laughter shook the walls, making us both look towards the door, before hearing a voice, "Hey Spencer, a hundred bucks says she's a yuppie!" More laugher ensued afterward. I felt my heart drop as I now knew I was dealing face to face with Spencer Hastings.

I turned back, gasping but only having her shut me up but pinning me up against the wall by my wrists. Her hands glided all over my thighs, spreading my legs apart and grabbing my ass. I closed my eyes from the short notice of intensity my skin getting goose bumps from the cold. Her fingers deftly reached up my dress and pulled down my thong around my feet and rubbed her hand around my slit. Involuntarily I tensed up, earning a chuckle from her in front of me. She pressed herself against me before whispering into my ear.

"It's a shame you're not wet sweetheart, this is going to hurt." Her breath tickled my neck as I closed my eyes and she plunged three fingers into me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, her fingers stretching me out and the lack of lubrication burning as she kept thrusting. I tried to lean harder against the wall to lessen the pain, but she caught on quickly, placing her hands on my hips to keep them in place while adding an extra finger. The more she kept going, the more I got used to her, though my hole burned from the friction of her calloused hands and my warm skin rubbing together.

I let out a heavy breath, my fists clenching together as I tried to hold back my tears from the pain and intensity. Slowing down, she resorted to thrusting as far as she could into me, leaning forward and biting down on my shoulder.

"Fuck!" I muttered under my breath. I couldn't contain my swearing as she stroked my g spot, responding to my outburst by grabbing my hair and resuming her rapid thrusts.

"You're going to fucking scream for me, cunt." She hissed, thrusting as hard as she could as I arched my back. Out of pure ecstasy and fear of her, I turned my head and looked her dead in the eye as I felt her wetness against my back. She kept her eyes on mine for a split second before brushing her thumb against my clit, making my eyes clench shut from the stimulation. She chuckled and pulled her fingers out as my chest heaved up and down. She brought her fingers slightly across my lips a bemused expression on her face when she watched me taste myself. Grabbing my thong from my feet, she opened the door, grabbed me and shoved me to the floor.

"Get out of here." She said to the quiet room before closing the door. I lay crumpled on the floor, my hips and thighs sore as Toby reached me first, lifting me up by the arm and carrying me out. I was too worn out and scared to care that he kept his hand just below my waist, firmly squeezing. A drip of blood ran down my lip as we walked out of the building, Toby letting go of his grasp. I took a few steps before losing my balance and falling into a telephone poll. I sank to the cold ground, a tear falling down my cheek.

**Well that's that, let me know what you think of Chapter 2. I'm not really into the intense sex scenes but my friend said it was a must because of the setting I made. So she helped out with that smut as such, tbf I thought the four finger thing would be awkward but whatever works.** **Isn't Spencer such a bitch? I agree. Poor Emily sigh. But what does Toby have to do with this eyy? For me to know for you to eventually find out once I get some sleep. Until the next chapter, cyah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**  
**The reviews so far are making me fist pump when I'm walking out in public and I think everyone thinks I'm weird. I have school tomorrow so I'm just going to update everywhere all the time because I want this fic to finish as I have another plot forming in my head. Not that this fic is going to end anytime soon I'm just saying you won't be waiting a year for me to update.**

**I don't own ****_Pretty Little Liars_**** but if I did Miss Spencer Hastings would be more of a badass than she already is.**

"Shit." I heard Toby mutter before he picked me up again and threw me over his shoulder. I lay motionless on him as he carried me, my head pounding from the adrenaline. He walked for a little bit farther before setting me down, and I immediately leaned into him. Leading me into a small apartment, he took me through a few rooms before setting me down gently on the bed. I sniffled before looking up at him, my eyes asking a dozen questions as he started down at me.

Wordlessly he reached his hand out and wiped the pearl of blood on my lip before turning to leave, closing the door. After he left, I really had no other choice but to stay and sleep, my head pounding as I cuddled the pillow. I was asleep for a few hours, only to be awoken by the sound of a door slamming shut. I froze where I was, my body facing the other wall as I pretended to stay asleep. I heard loud voices coming closer, hushing as the door opened.

"You're fucking dead Toby. How could you still keep her after she hasn't approved? What if she isn't done yet?" A voice said in a shrill, hushed tone.

The door closed again and I strained to listen, recognising Toby's voice trying to explain the situation.

"What if I don't find someone like her again? I don't want to be the only one without a girl." I heard him say. There was silence before the front door slammed again, rattling my head and thoughts. I sat up, the light coming through the window and illuminating the room. The bed had rustled sheets from where I had slept, but the rest of the room was empty. There was a symbol spray painted onto one of the walls. but other than a desk, television and book there was nothing left.

Toby's words were still swirling in my head, along with the fact that I was now involved with Spencer Hastings, of all people. Before I could gather my thoughts on how to sneak out without anyone nothing, the door opened and Toby appeared. He kept his eyes on me as he shut the door and walked slowly over to me. In the light I could see him better, noticing he had a lip ring and several tattoos.

"You need to get out of here as soon as possible. You got a a place to go?" He asked, eyeing my lips. I looked back at him in disbelief, angry that he was kicking me out.

"That's where I was going before you decided to take me to your oh so humble boss to get fucked." He narrowed his eyes before kneeling down to look at me at eye level.

"We saved our life last night and you know it. The least you could do is show gratitude." I scoffed at him, crossing my arms.

"Thank you for taking me to have your gang leader's daughter to fuck me and treat me like a piece of shit." I retorted back to him. "I already get that treatment through my job."

"You're not going back to your job, so don't worry about that. You're lucky you're even conscious to be honest, Spencer took it easy on you." My eyes widened in shock, fear settling in of what I had gotten into. I pushed the part about Spencer taking it "easy" on me to the back of my mind only caring about my current danger.

"What do you mean? I can't go back home?" He turned back to me, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You belong to A now. You know those girl sitting in the room by the poker game? That's what you're going to do now." At this point I was fuming, scared and pissed that I had to stay and be involved.

"So, you're telling me you took me and forced me to get fucked by a girl just to become a hooker for a gang? I don't fucking think so, I'm not doing this. I was probably better off with those other two." I got up, making my way towards the door before he grabbed my arm, stopping me. I winced from the pain on the bruise, his grip easing back as he noticed my reaction.

"You don't understand. Those girls are matched with those guys, they're with them 'till death. What you went through last night was an initiation of sorts, we bring girls to Spencer to have her approved. She just likes to have her way with them before they're handed down to us. She doesn't like for us to have girls she couldn't fuck." His eyes darted back and forth between mine as I listened to him speak.

"So let me guess, you brought me to be set up with one of those middle age fuckers? Just to let you know I am gay, or does that not matter?" I shot back, holding my arm in my hand to try and soothe the white, hot pain.

I smirked at the shock on his face when he heard my declaration. "I brought you so you could be mine." He said quietly, breaking his gaze from mine as I fell silent. He kept his head down as he waited for me to respond, my thoughts being overrun with questions.

"Why?" I finally managed to stutter out, my voice small/ He looked up and smiled softly at me, his teeth revealing to be beautifully aligned.

"All the other lads have someone with them, a girl that has stuck with them through everything. They're always bragging about them and shoving it in my face. Now I have the most beautiful and talented girl to be mine." I couldn't help but blush, crossing my arms as he walked over to me.

"I'm sorry for what she did last night, that's just how she is. I promise I'll be much gentler if you give me a chance. I don't care who you're into, I just want a chance." I lifted my head to see that he was just a few inches from me, his hands settling on my arms, careful not to hurt my bruises. My eyes met his as he slowly leaned in, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against mine. I stood motionless against him as he pulled away, my body trembling from last night.

"Go ahead and get out of here. I'll be seeing you around." He whispered, but something kept me from walking away, from being in his presence.

"How are you sure that I'll stay around?" I asked, making him look up and laugh as he walked towards the door, holding it open for me.

"Because if you don't, you'll be killed."

**I always wanted Tobily (I have no idea what their ship name is so Tobily will have to do) before I woke up to myself and realised Spemily was the way to go. Oh Spencer, why are you such a dick. Sigh. BUT DON'T YOU JUST LOVE TOBY SO CUTE WANTING EMILY even if she is gay... but he'll try nevertheless. I hope you guys like this chapter I'll update in an hour or so 'till then review, favourite, follow and whatnot.**

**Love you guise 5eva.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**I said I'd be back soon, no? I think I'll try to make everyone make an appearance like Paige and Maya. I dislike them a lot by the way, not only because they're canon and got a chance with Emily (unlike Spencer) but because I just don't like them as characters. Out of the two however, I prefer Paige even though Maya helped Emily find out who she truly was. Anywho, we shall continue with Spencer fuc- THE STORY. I MEAN THE STORY. There's some tough love from Spencer in this chapter if you know what I mean *nudge* *nudge***

**I don't own ****_Pretty Little Liars_**** but if I did, according to this story Emily would have one hell of a ride. (Ride, get it?)**

Walking home was both a journey and an embarrassment as I received many looks for my busted lip and bruised arms. I even walked past some policemen, who fell silent as I passed, my head down. Despite my attire and appearance, they did nothing, resuming their conversation afterwards.

Finally after after two hours of stumbling and hiding my face, I made it to my apartment, losing my breath as I saw two men standing outside the door. One of them I recognised as Toby's buddy who "rescued" me from last night.

He smiled at me as I walked by them, taking the steps slowly, only to lose my footing on the last step. He caught me in a swift motion, his arm catching mine as he laughed with his partner.

"Looks like Spencer really got you, eh?" He remarked as he helped me up to the door, my cheeks flushed with red. "I'd brush it off, tonight will be much worse." I glanced up at him, my gaze focusing on his almond eyes as he smirked down at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a small voice as I fumbled for my key.

"Spencer sent us to follow you and make sure you get her invitation. There's a dinner party going on, and she wants you to be her date. Oh, and she said to make sure you wear something... suitable. But don't worry, this time we'll be your escorts." He loosened his grasp on me and went to go sit on the step with his friend.

I sighed and went inside my apartment, the rooms looking exactly how I had left them the night before. I tossed my keys on the counted and flopped on the couch, my legs aching from Spencer's roughness and the walking. Eventually I fell asleep, my mind creating nightmares as I slept, making me jolt as I heard a knock on the door.

I jumped up and opened it, only to see the two boys from A grinning at me.

"You better start getting ready. We're leaving soon." I nodded weakly as I closed the door again, my head spinning. I made my way up to my room and stared at all the clothes in my closet, trying to decided what to wear. I figured this wasn't a classy dinner party, so there was no need to cover up normally. I settled on a tight black backless dress with a cascading neckline that showed off my cleavage. I threw on some high heel boots and let my hair down, my curls falling just past my breasts. I went heavy and dark with my makeup, putting on soft pink lipstick as a final touch.

As I stepped outside and locked my door, I heard a low whistle from the boys. A shiny black Jaguar was parked behind them, the tint completely black along with the rest of the car. I made my way down the steps, my heels clicking on the concrete as Toby's friend opened the door for me. I slid to the seat in the middle as they both sat on either side of me, their eyes on my dress. I shifted uncomfortably as the car accelerated into the night.

It didn't take us very long to reach our destination as the driver took many back and unknown roads, driving as fast as he could. Finally, we stopped at an old court house, which was guarded heavily by men in leather jackets.

Light poured from the windows as talking could be heard from the outside as we exited the car. As soon as I stepped out, catcalls were made from the men watching the door. My escorts stayed close to me as we walked towards the door, the other men's eyes hungry.

"So, which bastard is this one for? 'Cause I'd sure like a piece." One growled, a twisted smile on his face as his eyes violated my image. His hand suddenly reached out to grab me, prompting me to gasp and one of my escorts to push him back.

"Don't even think about touching her. She's for Spencer." Toby's friend shoved him back as the smile fell off his face and he glared at me. He spat as we walked inside the building, muttering "That stupid, fucking whore." I swallowed nervously as we made our way inside, for there were throngs of people, most of them smoking or drinking as they laughed. Many of the women were dressed similar to me, half of them in tight and revealing dresses as their bums were covered by a male hand.

I glanced around the room as I followed my escorts, my eyes fell on Toby, who was watching me intently from across the space. He had a drink in his hand, but made no attempt to smile or acknowledge me as I kept walking. I kept my eyes on him until we suddenly stopped walking, and I turned my gaze to see Spencer.

She had a cigarette in her hand, and she was talking and laughing with the red head and her man from yesterday. She was in a partly opened white button down shirt and dress pants. Jesus christ she was gorgeous. The red head fell silent as her eyes raked over my outfit, jealously hinting her expression. She was in a simple dark green dress, and her hair was pinned up in a bun. Spencer noticed her expression and turned to see me, her lips curving into a smile.

"So I see you got my message." She remarked as she stood in front of me. I turned my head slightly back towards the escorts, who were watching everyone else in the room.

"I didn't really have a choice." I replied, making her laugh as she put her arm around my waist, pressing me against her and shoving her tongue in my mouth. She tasted like scotch and cigarette, her hand gripping tightly around my exposed back. She pulled away as I caught my breath, allowing her to look over me. Her eyes settled on my tattoos, two on my thighs and on my chest.

"You're not as much as a good girl as I thought you were." She observed, only to be interrupted by someone bringing us drinks. I started unknowingly at the skinny champagne glass, looking closer to see a swirling faint white powder disappear. Spencer held my waist, making me close to her.

"I wouldn't drink that." I whispered, playing it off by lightly kissing the skin below her ear. Arching her eyebrow, she held up the drink to see the last of the dissolving powder, and her gaze shot back towards the man who handed us the drinks. He was handing out champagne glasses to everyone, playing it off that there was going to be a toast. She motioned for Toby, her head cocking towards the mystery man. Toby immediately knocked a drink out of his hand and dragged him out towards the door. A few moments later there was a gunshot, and Toby returned inside, his head slightly nodding towards Spencer.

Spencer then took my hand and led me around to a room guarded by two men who nodded their heads at her as we walked in. After the door closed behind us, she pinned me against the wall, her eyes angry.

"Don't ever try to save my life. I don't need someone like you." I whimpered as she held tightly onto me, her breath reeking of alcohol. She stepped back, anger still in her expression as she looked me over.

Out of nowhere she came back pressing her lips against mine. I moaned into the kiss as she bit my bottom lip demanding entrance. Failing to fight for dominance I leant against the wall as my body moved with hers. I closed my eyes as her fingers raked down my torso getting closer to my slit.

She pulled back out of the kiss, I whimpered at her absence. "Come one whore; let's see how much you can really do." She muttered before pushing three fingers into my core. I groaned, muffled by her lips I tried my best to get control. I pulled down her zipper and shoved my hands through, feeling her wetness. Smirking I plunged two fingers into her. She leant her head back in pleasure. Finally catching her off guard I tried to catch my breath only to have her grab my hair and thrust her fingers deeper. Grabbing my wrists and shoving them against the wall again "I don't think so" she muttered. She tilted my head up to have me look her in the eyes.

"You'll do as I say, you understand?" A tear rolled down my cheek from the friction of her fingers. She grinned at my pain and took her fingers out before picking me up and throwing me face up on the bed. I propped myself up on my elbows, thinking she was done, only for her to straddle me forcing us into another kiss.

Our bodies intertwined, it was a lot less painful than when she thrusted into me. Just when I was starting to think that I could relax she plunged into me again, mindlessly pounding into me. I couldn't help but arch my back and moan as she hit my pleasure spot.

"You like that, don't you?" She whispered into my ear before giving me delicate kisses all over my collarbone and chest. I trembled under her as her tongue dragged across my hot skin, our bodies pressed together as she kept her rhythm. I felt my stomach tighten and my hips and legs arch as I knew I was about to reach orgasm. She also felt me tighten around her fingers and thrust as fast as she could, holding my throat and forcing me to look at her. I stared into her hard brown eyes as ecstasy washed over me and I let out a breath as I came, her thrusts slowing riding me out.

She pulled out and I sank back down on the bed, my chest heaving and my core throbbing.

"Clean yourself up, slut and meet me back out there when you're done." She looked into my eyes and gave me a chaste kiss before walking out the door. I lay still on the bed for a few minutes, my thighs and body aching from her rough ways.

Spencer Hastings was a fucking asshole, but god was she amazing.

**SO. I think that chapter went a little longer than I expected but yeah. I hope you guys liked it etc. Emily's just a sucker for everything Spencer does isn't she? Since I can't stop thinking about it, I might start another story. It won't slow this one down, because I know where this one is going. I don't know if I should start the other one, but it's kind of short. So maybe I won't... idk. I'll be back soon with the next chapter! Promise :3**

**Love you guise 5eva.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

**So school started today AND I SLEPT IN. JFC I THINK MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME BECAUSE USUALLY HE WAKES ME UP AND I'M AFRAID HE'S GONNA COME HOME AND GIVE ME A LECTURE. Actually scratch that MY MOTHER WILL KILL ME OH DEAR GOD SOMEONE HELP ME. I actually wanted to go to school today because Tuesdays are sports days and it's the only excuse I get to wear shorts and a t-shirt. Anyway, enough about my inevitable death I guess I just have to update to make sure I don't die of fear plus you guys make me happy. Hope you like this chapter!**

**I don't own****_ Pretty Little Liars_**** but if I did I'd have Troian Bellisario and Shay Mitchell to myself.**

I stood up, wobbling from my sore muscles and took a sheet to wipe off the sweat. I smoothed my dress and hair and best as I could, and proceeded to walk towards the door, only to fall over. I sighed, frustrated that I couldn't get used to Spencer pounding me. I got up and gingerly opened the door to be greeted by the guards, who gave me a cheeky smile as I took small steps.

As I walked carefully around the room looking for Spencer, I received many sneers and snickers as I held out my arms for balance. I felt my cheeks burn red with embarrassment as I made my way through the crowd for Spencer. Instead I bumped into someone and I politely said excuse me, though the person didn't move or acknowledge me. I looked up to see Toby looking down at me.

His eyes were sad as they wandered over me, stumbling and trembling, everyone knowing what Spencer had done to me. I stared pleadingly into his eyes, my body slowly swaying towards him. Suddenly, someone from behind shoved me, causing me to fall forward and Toby held out his arm and caught me, holding me up by my arm and waist. As soon as I regained my composure, he yanked his hands away, showing them into his pockets. Before I could open my mouth, Spencer appeared in the corner of my eye, her expression unreadable as she looked at Toby.

Unwillingly I brushed past Toby and made my way over to Spencer, who greeted me by kissing me hard and thorough. I pulled away despite her warning earlier and instead kept my eyes on the rest of the room. I felt her gaze still on me as she wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing me against her. She had a solid build, her arms toned and her torso was firm. Despite her attitude, her body brought a warm presence about me, her hands making my back shiver.

The rest of the night consisted of me attached to Spencer's hip, listening to her brag about about her father's empire, and how she had landed a girl like me. I usually would just smile and laugh quietly with her out of fear what she would do. A couple of times she would randomly snog me when she was bored with conversation, her tongue swirling around my mouth.

In the times that she was in conversation, it gave me a chance to look around and people watch. Most of the other partygoers were talking about similar subjects, the men bragging about their women who were half dressed. As I turned my head all around the room, my gaze focused on two men in a dark corner, whispering to each other. My nerves tensed up as I saw a gun peak out from one of their pockets, and one of them pointed to Spencer. My heart began to race as they made their way across the room towards us.

I pressed closer to Spencer, who didn't notice as she was going on about how she was going to run things when she was head of A. I turned quickly around to see that they were going to kill her, their path leading to Spencer's chest. Right before the man pulled out the gun and the room gasped, I shoved myself in front of Spencer kissing her. I heard a bang and a sharp inflicting pain in my shoulder as I leaned into Spencer. I pulled away to see her beautiful eyes open wide as two other guys led her away to safety, leaving me to fall to the cold floor.

My eyes closed into darkness as I felt someone pick me up and carry me out the door.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a blinding, white light in my face and a man with a furrowed brow looking at me. I tried to speak, only to realise I had a piece of cloth around my mouth and my limbs tied to a chair. He laughed at my resistance and called someone over. A tall, brunette woman with warmer brown eyes than Spencer walked over, her features stunningly beautiful. She bent down to my level, a grin slowly spreading over her face.

'So, you're Spencer's new toy. It's a shame you stepped in that bullet for her, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Her words jogged my memory as I craned my neck to look at my shoulder, only to see white bandages around it, my dress ripped. She chuckled softly at my reaction, her hands turning my face back to wards hers.

"Don't worry, you'll live. For now." She brushed her hand across my cheek, her touch more gentle than Spencer's as my breathing calmed. She smiled, looking at my taped mouth as her fingers traced down my collar bone. They stopped at the tattoo on my chest, her eyes glazing over my breasts as I took small breaths. Suddenly, she stood up and motioned over to his partner.

"Send the word." The other one made a short phone call meanwhile the stunning woman kept her eyes on me, my own looking down in fear. She crossed her arms and laughed as a phone rang, my head jerking up at the abrupt noise.

"Hello?" She answered, almost falling over from laughing.

"What the fuck do you want Paige?" Spencer's harsh and irritated tone came on the line as Paige sauntered over to me. She bent down in front of me, as I locked eyes with her.

"I would choose your words wisely Hastings. Otherwise you're about to lose another woman in your life." Paige spoke loudly but gently, as she played with a stray strand of my hair.

"She doesn't mean anything to me, go ahead and kill her."

**Hey guys,**

**Sheesh Spencer way to tear Emily's heart a part, are you really sure she doesn't mean ANYTHING to you? Hahaha guess what I get to decide. Sooo I won't be updating really quickly because I have to do school work to make up for the lost day, plus the parents come home to me working then maybe they won't be so pissed. Actually, screw it I couldn't get into anymore trouble than I probably already am. Expect an update.**

**Answer to a review:**

**sugarfree - I'm not sure about Samara but I know Paige and Maya is a definite. Paige already in here as you can see. Aria/Ezra and Hanna/Caleb will also make an appearance. No Team Sparia I inform regretfully. BUT THEY WILL DEFINITELY BE IN MY NEXT STORY. I decided I'll start that story when I'm nearly done with this one. I think. Idk I'm really excited.**

**Love you guise 5eva.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, **

**I'm going to put this day to good use and update as frequently as possible. My friends are probably going to bombard me with messages as to why I wasn't at school. And then tease me because I have a reputation for sleeping in class and never getting caught. That and not paying attention in class and being able to answer a lot of questions, and also ditching classes and still being able to get good test scores. So I have a good reputation don't I. By the way can you guys let me know if you think the swearing (and smut) is a bit weird, because as a person I don't really swear. In complete honesty, I'm actually a fluffish author but I do oneshots etc. and this fic is out of my comfort zone. I also realise it might be a tad unrealistic but it's a story so I guess I can get away with it. ON WITH THE STORY. **

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars but if I did I wouldn't have to go to the hellhole known as school.**

I lost my breath as Spencer spoke, my heart beginning to pound. Paige laughed mockingly before answering Spencer.

"I can tell you already fucked her, she reeks of sex." Paige mocked, laughing. "You kno-"

Spencer interrupted her because she was chuckling. "This couldn't be about us, could it Paige?" Spencer said in between her laughing. "If it's any consolation you were a good fuck." I looked at Paige's now paling face and back to the phone. These girls had a history.

"Wouldn't it just wreck your reputation? Paige mighty McCullers princess of the Disciples getting fucked by A scum. Actually, it has a nice ring to it." Spencer continued. "Isn't it just pathetic really, all this for a broken heart."

"Like I said before she doesn't mean anything to me." Spencer said in a stern tone. "Kill her."

I've got to hand it to her, Paige recovered quickly from her embarrassment. "I'll tell you what I'll do better than kill her, I'm going to keep her. I'm going to show her what a real woman fucks like and make her mine. Something you could never do." My eyes widened as Paige rested her hand on my thigh, her smile wide.

"In fact I could fuck her right now and make you listen to her scream." There was silence from the other end, and then a dial tone, indicating Spencer had hung up. Paige laughed, her eyes lighting up and her teeth showing. She scooted closer to me, sitting between my knees.

"What do you say to that sweetie? Having me fuck you right now?" I shook my head at her, my breathing becoming more rapid as she continued to grin at me. She leaned in despite my answer, and slowly removed the cloth around my mouth. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around me, her face inches from mine.

"I would treat you so much better than that stupid bitch," she breathed "if you hadn't already realised she's incapable of love. Then again I guess you're falling just as hard as I had. Encaptivating isn't she?" Leaning in she was interrupted by her partner running towards the door. She turned around to see Spencer walk in with three other men. Her expression showed annoyance more than anger and she walked over to us.

"So you do care about her." Paige remarked, standing up and motioning for backup. Five men came out from under the shadows behind us, but Spencer's expression didn't falter as she kept her eyes on me. Paige stood in front of me, blocking my view as Spencer rolled the sleeves of her jacket.

"Not really. I just wanted to see how you were it was just convenient you took her. Two birds with one stone." Spencer said nonchalantly. It caught Paige off guard.

"Like you cared how I ever felt you son of a bitch." She hissed a hint of pain in her tone.

"Oh but I did Paigey dear. If I didn't care you wouldn't be alive nor would your reputation still be intact. Didn't you just love the way I -"

"Shut up!" Paige shouted recoiling. "Fuck you!" She spat at Spencer.

"I'm growing tired anyway, give Emily back before I go get her myself." Spencer replied as she rolled her eyes at Paige's antics.

I felt shocked as Spencer referred to me by my name. How did she even know it? Paige was smart enough to pick up on it too, she smirked in triumph. "Emily is it?" Paige laughed as she cocked her head towards me.

Spencer realised her mistake. She sighed as I closed my eyes when she threw a punch and scuffling went about. After a few minutes there was silence, and I opened my eyes to see Spencer being held back by two of the men. I looked up as Paige was laughing an evil spark in his eyes.

"What do you know, you will get to see me fuck her, and in person too. Are you ready love?" She purred in my ear as she untied the binds on my hands and feet. As soon as I was free I threw her off me and bolted for the shadows, only to have her grab my wrist.

"Going somewhere?" She growled, dragging me over as I tried breaking free of her grasp. She took some rope and led me over to a row of pipes, tying my hands to the thick metal, facing Spencer. Circling around me, she bit her lip and rubbed her hands together as she stood in front of me. She reached up my dress and pulled down my thong to down around my feet. "You sure know how to pick'em Spence."

"Spread your legs babe." She commanded and I stared with intense defiance, my jaw clenching. Smirking, she went over to me and pulled my hips against her, meanwhile her other hand grabbed my throat. "I said; spread your legs cunt."

I curled my lips and swiftly knocked her head, making her flinch back, a gash forming on her head. Behind her I saw Spencer smirk and laugh "I really do know how to pick them, don't I?" The remark made Paige turn around, her face fuming. She nodded her head towards one of his boys and one of them deftly took a swing, his fist connecting with Spencer's jaw. Spencer said nothing as blood dripped from her mouth and her heading went limp.

I whimpered as Paige turned and walked over to me, anger on her face.

"I'm not going to say it again." She simply said. I swallowed and spread my legs, making my dress ride up over my thighs. "Much better." She said bending down and kissing my thighs as I trembled. I looked over at Spencer again to see her watching me, her head shaking as I bit my lip, and she mouthed the words "Don't." I softly nodded my head.

Paige moved up to my slit, dragging her tongue over my most sensitive areas. I closed my eyes but still kept my mouth shut. She gently kissed my clit, making me jolt and my eyes open. Spencer watched my reactions quietly, dried blood smearing her lips. An idea suddenly popped into my head as Paige began to suck on me, and I did my best to avoid any pleasure. I moved my left leg over her shoulder, holding my calf over back. She glanced up at me while sucking directly on my clit.

I gave her a smile before moving my other leg back and slamming my feet against her stomach and again when she leaned over, my knee connecting to her jaw. She slumped over, blood spilling down on the floor as her partners rushed over to help, leaving Spencer to take out the other two. She took them down easily before helping her own partners up, only to see Paige escaping. Spencer motioned to the others to get me before turning around to leave.

I was wordless as they cut me down and carried me out to a waiting Jaguar, throwing me in the back seat. To my surprise I fell on Spencer's lap, her eyes glued out the window as we rode in silence. I cautiously leaned against her as we sat in the car, her hands snaking around my waist holding me almost protectively.

**Hey guys,**

**I decided to end the chapter at that. Hmmm. My stomach is making ungodly noises as the day progresses. I need food. So much lesbian drama sheesh Paige. Sorry if there are any errors like "/" instead of "." they're right next to each other on the keyboard and I'm less motivated to go through 1k+ words to look for them. Plus wouldn't you guys want me to get the next chapter up quicker? Sigh, I'll go through it at some point. I remember I wanted to say something but I seem to forget. Anyway review, favourite, follow etc. By the way let me know on the pacing of the story because sometimes I make it too quick or too slow and all over the place. I'm really anxious now oh god. See you next chapter!**

**Love you guise 5eva.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys,**

**GUESS WHO'S BACK YOUR FAVOURI- I mean, me. Not much to say so let's get this show on the road.**

**I don't own ****_Pretty Little Liars_**** but if I did I'm sure parents wouldn't appreciate the content of the show.**

We reached the safe house a little while later, Spencer shoving me off of her as she got out first. I scoffed and helped myself out, following her inside.

The room I had seen previously with lots of people and a poker game was now empty, save for Spencer and I. Her buddies had chosen to stay outside to stand watch in case of anything else. i went immediately to the sink to wash my face, meanwhile Spencer got a beer from the fridge. She was silent drinking the beer, her eyes burning a hole in the wall as I cleansed my face. I got a washcloth with war, water and sat down next to her as she looked at me skeptically.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, taking another swig of the beer as I held it up to her face.

"I almost got you killed, let me at least you you up." I said softly, and she scoffed at me, pushing my arm away.

"Like I said before, I don't need you." She shot back at me.

"Then why did you come for me?" I asked, looking directly at her even though she made no attempt to have eye contact with me.

"I was bored and I wanted to irritate Paige. Plus you're a good fuck." She said, and I sighed in frustration, throwing the wash cloth at her and walking back over to the sink. I closed my eyes as my shoulder began to give me pain. I slowly peeled off the top half of my dress, not really caring that Spencer was in the same room. Removing the makeshift bandages, I looked in the mirror to see the wound turning purple and still fresh.

I wasn't aware that Spencer was watching me intently until she got up and stood behind me, her eyes on my shoulder. Without warning she raised her hand and grazed her fingers over the wound, making me wince.

"The bullet's still in your body. You need to have it removed if you want to live." Without letting me respond, she opened a drawer and took out a small but sharp pointed kitchen knife. She returned back over to me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked frantically as I stood still, my eyes on the knife.

"What does it look like?" She answered me without looking up or stopping, digging the blade into my skin around the wound. I cried out in pain, my eyes clenching shut and tears streaming down my face.

"Relax your shoulders, it'll hurt more if you move or tense up." She said softly, sinking the blade deeper to get around the bullet. Let's see how you feel if you have a knife in your back you little shit, relax my ass. I continued to cry, but did as she said and relaxed my shoulders and tried not to move. I felt the sharp blade moving around, clinking softly as it hit the bullet. She twisted the knife sharply, making me swear profusely as she pulled it towards herself, dragging the bullet out.

She caught it in her hand as it fell out, running it under the sink to clean it off. She held it up to me, a small golden object that was no bigger than a bottle cap. Leaning against the counter, she couldn't help but smile as I stared at the bullet, unaware that I was topless in front of her. I looked at her eyes and noticed where she was looking, covering myself with my arms as I blushed.

"Clean yourself up, you'll get blood everywhere." She said to me before brushing past, placing the bullet in her pocket. My shoulder was still in excruciating pain, and I was in no condition to move my arm.

"My shoulder is still in pain. Can you help me?" I pleaded after her, making her stop in her trackers. She laughed without turning around.

"You're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself." Her harshness making me flinch.

"Please." I begged her, my voice shaking and small, making her turn around. She sauntered over to me, grabbing my waist and forcing me against the counter.

"I already saved your life earlier tonight, what more do you want?" She snarled, her breath hot with cigarette scent. I swallowed and fought to bring words out of my mouth.

"I saved your life too." I replied in a shaky voice. She narrowed her eyes at me, loosening her grip and licking her lips.

"I guess we're even then" She said before turning around and walking out the door, leaving me alone.

After a painful hour of cleaning my wounds and searching for some clothes, I settled on a grey drawstring hoodie and some sweat pants. I decided to head back to my apartment until I heard from Spencer again. walking towards the door. As I walked outside, two of Spencer's men looked up and glared at me as I walked past them.

"Where do you think you're going?" Idiot No. 1 asked, walking behind me. Angry at everything Spencer had put me through, the party, the escorts, the violence, I turned around and shouted in his face.

"In the past two days, I've been raped, taken hostage by a gang, shot in the back, and have constant men watching me. I'm going to take this opportunity to go home and take a hot shower and eat. If you want to follow me, fine, but quit fucking questioning me." I yelled at him as he slowly back away from me. I turned around and continued walking, not hearing their steps behind me.

As I walked downtown towards my apartment, I passed by many more members of A, most of the recognising my face. I figured they were quietly keeping tabs on me to report back to Spencer, and just as I thought, two new members from A were waiting for me at my apartment. They said nothing as I walked past them and onto the steps.

"Spencer sent fo-" One of them began to say as I opened my door.

"Tell Spencer to go fuck herself." I shot back before slamming the door. After taking off my my makeshift clothes, I stepped in the shower and let the hot water run all over my body. I tried not to use my right should as much, the wound still healing and hurting. Savouring the shower as much as much I could, I finally stepped out and put on a knit sweater and some jeans, letting my wet hair drip as I walked to the living room. I froze as I saw Spencer sitting on the couch, laughing mockingly as she glazed over my appearance.

"Nice get up." She remarked leaning on my couch, her legs crossed over the opposite side of the seat, her arms behind her head. Wearing a v neck shirt and a coat, I could see a huge chest piece tattoo peaking from her shirt. "I got your message by the way, that's not nice." She added, pouting. Oh my god, she was so adorable. I couldn't let her know that though. I rolled my eyes at her instead, as I sat across from her in a recliner.

"Can't you ever leave me alone?" I said, annoyance in my tone as she grinned at me.

"If you start dressing like that, I don't think I could." I blushed then realised what she had just said. "You should dress like that more often, you look cute." She continued when she didn't hear my reply.

"Most of the time you prefer me when I'm dressed like a skank." I stated confused at her sudden sincerity.

"No, that's the gang. I'm not saying you don't look hot when you dress like that, I'm just saying that you should dress like you are now more often. Obviously not when we go out, just around me." I continued staring at her, as she looked at my roof smirking.

Suddenly, she swung her legs off the couch and leant forward, clearing her throat to present a serious tone. I could see down her shirt, the tattoo revealing to be a huge dragon circling down her chest.

"Paige's put a hefty price to have your head. You probably shouldn't come back here anymore if you want to stay out of her way." Her eyes smouldered as she focused her gaze on me, my head swirling with thoughts of how to get out of this.

"So what are you saying?" I asked her, unsure of what to do next. She laughed lightly at my stupidity.

"Well, either you can come back with me, and live in hiding with the rest of the family, and continue being my bitch." She leant backward again, stretching her arms over the back of the couch. I narrowed my eyes as I considered my options.

"Or what?" I asked, realising she didn't give me a second choice.

"If you don't, I can guarantee that you'll be dead by nightfall." She was serious this time, a somber expression on her face. I flickered my eyes away from hers sighing as I knew my only choice.

"Fine. But let's get one ting straight, I'm not your bitch." I said, standing up and heading towards the stairs. Before I could reach the first step she grabbed my hand and pressed me against her, a smirk on her face.

"You're mine, you fucking slut."

**Hey guys,**

**That's the end of Chapter 7! Spencer is really starting to annoy me, do you like Emily or not woman? But I do have to agree she would look cute in a sweater muhahah. **

**Also before I forget to the Ansacht:**

**I really like your take on the story and wouldn't mind if you kept reviewing :3**

**Love you guise 5eva!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys,**

**I can hear the bell from my school ringing while I'm at home. It's making me anxious because my parents are going to kill me when they get home dear god. Meredith (you know the psychotic bitch that Aria's dad had an affair with) will be making an appearance (however in my story she isn't a psychotic bitch as much as I'd love to portray her that way). Hope you like the story so far, let's get moving on then shall we?**

**To Ansacht: I never really liked fics that portrayed Emily as weak so when I wrote mine I made sure that she wasn't just some cute teddy bear, glad you picked up on it.**

**To Michelle: I know but there's a reason Spencer's like that, I'm not sure whether I want to delve into that though mostly to do with the death of her mother etc. **

**I don't own ****_Pretty Little Liars_**** but if I did Emily wouldn't have to be so heart broken all the time because she had Spencer. Spencer would never leave (or die, or try to drown her for that matter).**

She kissed me hard, her tongue forcing my lips apart. Grabbing my ass, she gave it a hard squeeze and I couldn't help myself and moaned into her. She smiled against my lips, taking my hands and placing it against her slit. I could feel her wetness. Giving into my instincts, I giggled and rubbed her through her pants before biting her lower lip.

"That's a good girl." She said after pulling away, and letting me go. "Wish I could fuck you, but we have to leave. Hurry up and get your things." I shrugged and turned to head up the stairs. While in my room I packed a tote bag full of clothes, most of them sweaters as I remembered Spencer's remark about what I was wearing. I rushed down the stairs to find Spencer looking out the window, her face expressionless as she opened the door.

This time there was a red Mercedes waiting for us, Spencer sliding in after me, and the car immediately race off. I stared out the window most of the way, my eyes peering out at the cloudy sky. A little while later, after I was beginning to fall asleep, we stopped at a large cottage in the middle of nowhere. I got out with Spencer, following her inside the beautiful brick house.

Walking inside we were greeted by many voices, most of them belonging to older folks. Spencer nodded her head in reply, taking my hand as we reached the dining area. At the end of a long table there sat a man smoking a cigar, balding and wearing glasses. A beautiful blonde woman with huge breasts sat next to him and smiled as we walked in.

"Hey Spencer! Who's your girl?" Spencer ignored her greeting, instead keeping her eyes on the man, who stared back with the same intensity.

"Who is she? I won't allow cheap whores in my house." He stated, his eyes darting over to me.

"Ironic that you have one sitting next to you." Spencer snarled.

The man scoffed and took his cigar out, blowing a cloud of smoke at us. I said nothing, confused at the situation. "I thought we were past this," the man said "how dedicated is she?" Spencer hesitated this time before answering, her voice low.

"She's the one that took the bullet for me." The blonde woman let out a small gasp as the man focused his attention on me again, his hard brown eyes similar to Spencer's, but clouded. He nodded slightly at me before gazing back at Spencer, who had her head down.

"Just make sure she doesn't get in the way." He said, and Spencer nodded before looking at me and motioning for me to follow her. I smiled weakly at the man and woman before following her up the stairs. She led me to a large room with a huge bed, trophies and medals adoring the walls. A small picture of Spencer with what I presumed was her mother sat on a dresser by the bed.

"This is where you'll be staying now. Make yourself comfortable, you won't be leaving often." She said, avoiding my questioning gaze as I set my things down.

"I can't leave here ever?" I asked, and this time she turned her head towards me, anger rising.

"You heard my father." Her jaw clenched as she spoke and I nodded slightly, afraid to anger her. She sighed, pausing for a moment before speaking again. "But I guess if you ever do need anything, ask Meredith, she'll get one of the guys to come down here to escort you."

"She's th-"

"Yeah." She cut me off, her voice sharp. I shut up, not bothering to ask anymore questions. We stood in silence for a bit before she cleared her throat and proceeded to walk out again.

"Will I see you again?" I asked in a small voice. She turned to look at me smiling, her eyes softer than I'd ever seen before shrugging and walking out the door.

Living at home with Spencer's family was quiet, normally her father was always out taking care of business and the gang, meanwhile Meredith was always inviting other wives over to talk and drink. I did as I was told and stayed in Spencer's old room. I smiled to myself as the time gave me a chance to explore. There were posters of 80s, punk rock and indie bands plastered on the walls. Vinyl discs were stacked neatly in order of the era they were made in. I turned on a Beatles track as I continued my adventure. Her room was like a skeleton of who Spencer was before, I guessed, before her father got her involved in the family business. It made me hate him as I imagined what Spencer like was growing up. Sweet Spencer. Not the one that just went around not giving a damn who got hurt in the process. I placed my hand over her photo with her mother. She looked so content in her mother's arms, her eleven year old grin making me smile softly.

The lock down also gave me a lot of time to think, especially what Spencer's father had asked her the first night I came. How dedicated is she? I knew he was asking about my dedication to A, which at this point was none, but the more I thought about it the more I considered it.

I couldn't forget the entire reason I was involved with A, Toby. I had no idea if Spencer was or would ever be done with me. I knew that she liked to fuck girls every other week, but how many had she brought home to hide out in his room and meet her father? The thought amused me for a second at the absurdity of the situation. Then again I hadn't seen either of them in the past few weeks. Meanwhile, as I thought about all this I pulled out my sketch book and drew ideas of what I thought Spencer's chest piece looked like.

One day when Meredith had no one over and was watching television with win, I drew up a design. It wasn't anything like Spencer's, though I drew a dragon, crushing the symbol the Disciples claimed for themselves, a diamond, in its mouth. I stared at it for a few minutes before realising how I could prove my loyalty. I threw my sketch book in my purse before running down the stairs to see a surprised Meredith.

"Well hey sweetie, what brings you down here?" She asked, her voice and words slurring as she twirled the wine glass.

"Do you think you could arrange to bring some escorts down here? I need to go into town for something." I asked her slowly, and her eyes darted to outside, her hesitation showing.

"Alan sent some guys down here to get some things, I'm sure they wouldn't mind giving you a lift into the city." I thanked her and rushed out the door just in time to see Toby's friend loading the trunk. He gave me a quizzical look as I walked up to him.

"Do you think you could give me a ride into town?" I asked him, and he scoffed before spitting at the ground next to me. I didn't move as I waited for his answer.

"I'm not here to babysit some slut." He growled. I glared at him, my anger blazing.

"Yeah, well I don't need you to baby sit me, so the feeling's mutual. I just need a ride." I snapped back at him, making him laugh softly.

"Alright, but sit in the back and keep your mouth shut." I nodded and slid in the back as he started the engine and accelerated off. I let my eyes rest as I leaned my head against the window on the way into town, only opening my eyes when the car stopped.

"I can drop you off here. Don't get yourself killed." The escort muttered as I rolled my eyes and slid out. As I was walking around all the shops and restaurants, I kept my eyes open for a tattoo parlour. Finally, near an abandoned theatre, a tattoo shop came around the corner. My eyes recognised some members of A as I walked in. As I waited for that tattoo artist, I turned around to be surprised that no one had followed me in.

"So what do you want today miss?" My tattoo artist smiled as I set my design in front of him. "That's pretty sick. What's it got to do with?" He asked me as I took my shirt and bra off and lay face down on the chair.

"A game of sorts." I simply said as he raised an eyebrow but smiled as he got to work on the intricate design.

**Hey guys,**

**With chapter 8 off my back I think I need to go get something to eat. **

**Till next time!**

**P.S. Toby's coming back, so don't fret.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys,**

**Let's keep going because I want Toby to come back already. Emily needs some sweetness in her life.**

**I don't own ****_Pretty Little Liars_**** but if I did I'm sure Shay Mitchell would have to visit the make up crew often getting new bruises done every episode.**

Four excruciating hours later, he finally lifted the gun and leaned back to admire his work.

"You're all done. Go ahead and take a look and tell what you think." I stood up and glanced at the glistening, fresh black dragon down the entire length of my spine, the crushed diamond overlapping the bullet wound. I smiled as I carefully put my clothes back on, nodding my approval. The sun was beginning to set as I exited the tattoo shop, only to be surprised to have Toby waiting for me. I lit up as I gave him a hug, a huge grin on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him and he laughed.

"A has eyes all over the city, word got around that you were at a tattoo shop." I blushed and giggled as we began to walk, taking back alleys and small streets. He would nod to the other members of A as we walked by, not really going to a certain place.

"So have you seen Spencer recently?" I finally brought up the question eating away at my mind as Toby laughed softly.

"She's been..busy." He said, his gaze avoiding mind as he answered quickly. I raised an eyebrow at him before stopping in my tracks, making him stop as well.

"Do you think I could see her?" I blurted out, afterwards not really sure if I wanted to see Spencer at all. She would probably just shove me against a wall and fuck me, but I missed her touch. Toby looked pleadingly into my eyes before nodding and leading me down a dark street. We walked for a bit before reaching the familiar abandoned building. My eyes watered at the thick cloud of smoke, and another poker game was going on, only this time Spencer was involved.

As Toby and I rounded the corner, he muttered "Shit," under his breath as I saw the red head girl sitting on Spencer's lap, her tongue down her throat. The room quieted as they noticed my presence, and the red head dislodged herself from Spencer to look up and smile venomously at me. She positioned herself so that she was straddling her, circling her hips as Spencer moaned.

Toby cleared her throat, prompting Spencer to look over and notice me, her eyes bloodshot as her hands kept a firm grip on the red head's hips. I scoffed and turned out the door, tears clouding my sight as Toby followed me.

"Hey, wait up!" He called out after me as I kept walking as fast as I could. Reaching me, he took my hand as I lashed out at him.

"Fuck that stupid fucker, and everything she's done to me!" Toby was quiet as I sobbed into him, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed my forehead as I sniffled and pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"You know what this means though, right?" He whispered, brushing his hand across my cheek. I shook my head and fiddled with my fingers against his chest. He smiled at me before continuing.

"She's done with you. You can finally be mine." Tears involuntarily ran down my face as I realised this was Toby's plan all along. Have Spencer break my heart so that way I could be matched with him. I lowered my gaze as he sighed and gently rubbed my back. After a bit we decided to head back to his place, seeing as I had no ride or intention to go back to Spencer's house. Meredith was probably drunk and I couldn't bear Spencer's father.

As we walked in silence, Toby's hand carefully wrapped around mine, I noticed that there weren't any members of A hanging out in their usual spots. I then realised Spencer probably had no reason to keep tabs on me anymore since she was done with me. Breaking my train of thought, Toby suddenly turned around, his body tense and frozen. I stopped walking, my hand falling out of his. He turned back around and placed his hand on the small of my back, making me walk faster.

"What's wr-" I began to say before he hushed me.

"Don't say anything." He hissed and I immediately shut my mouth, walking at a brisk pace next to him. We walked past his house, not even glancing at it as nightfall fell over the city. He kept turning around and looking behind us, making me worry more and more. Suddenly, he shoved me behind a car and ordered for me to be quiet. I sat in silence, watching Toby take a gun out of his coat pocket and look around. My heart was racing as I had my eyes glued on him, waiting to find out what would happen.

A disturbing silence fell over us, the only sound was Toby's short breathing. He took small steps out of my eyesight, and I closed my eyes, hoping that the worst wouldn't happen. I heard running and opened my eyes, not daring to move. The footsteps faded onto the street, only to be ended by a gunshot. I froze, waiting for Toby to come back around the car and tell me it was going to be okay. A minute passed, then turned into five minutes.

I couldn't take it anymore, my breath laboured as I got up and ran towards the sound of the gunshot, the explosion ringing in my ears. My heart stopped as I saw Toby lying in the street, a pool of blood around him. Ignoring my judgement, I ran out to where he was a kneeled next to him.

"Toby..." I whispered as he smiled at me, his lips trembling as blood seeped from his chest. I sat helplessly next to him as he held my hands in his, his voice strained.

"At least you were mine, for a bit. Don't ever forget how beautiful and loved you are." I began to sob as I begged him not to go, not to leave me yet. He kissed my forehead and smiled as his chest fell for the last time. "Sorry," he whispered.

***dodges objects getting thrown at me***

**Toby's lasts words were to you guys as well y'know. AND I REALLY AM SORRY. HE HAD TO GO. I NEVER SAID HE'D BE BACK FOR LONG. Oh god don't kill me. Okay I'm going to write the next chapter and try to redeem myself as the story progresses. I'M SORRY.**


	10. Chapter 10

***creeps into the room slowly***

**Is it safe to come back yet? I shall continue the story before people tear my body a part. REMEMBER IT'S THE DISCIPLES FAULT NOT MINE.**

**A/N: I spell mom as mum because I'm Australian for future notice.**

**I don't own ****_Pretty Little Liars_**** but if I did, that time where Spencer thought Toby was dead, would be well... true.**

"Oh shit, not Toby." They kneeled next to me as I sniffled. "Disciples?" They asked me as I nodded weakly. After letting me cry out the last of my tears, they moved his body off the middle of the street and into a thick brush. My anger was swelling by this point that of all the members of A, Toby had to go. As he other two came out of the clearing, I walked over to them, my voice harsh.

"Take me to Spencer." I said angrily, and they nodded before escorting me back to the old building. Bursting through the door, I had no care that I interrupted the game or Spencer's snogging session with the red head. I stormed into the room and spotted her on the couch, the red head still on her lap. The men did nothing as I brushed past them and yanked the red head off Spencer by her hair, making her cry out as she hit the floor.

"Feisty," she remarked with a bemused expression on her face "what's up?" she added with a hint of annoyance on her face because I ruined her make out session. What's up? All I've been through and what's up? Fuck her.

"Toby's dead." I announced to her, as her face drained of any colour and her jaw tightened. The room immediately went dead silent from the shock. She looked over the two escorts who came with me, and they slowly nodded their heads.

"Diamond guys got him. We found them in the middle of the street." Spencer said nothing as she returned her gaze back to me, a fire igniting in her pupils.

"Everyone get out." She suddenly announced, and the room cleared, one of the men taking the whimpering red head. I looked at the door as everyone exited, only turning back as the door closed. I had seen Spencer pissed, but never truly angry. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands were clenched into fists as she held everything back. Standing inches from her, I crossed my arms and looked at my feet, unsure of what to do.

"Fuck." I heard her mutter, and I looked up at her to see tears on her cheeks as she held her hands against her head. "Not Toby." She wiped them away soon after as I lowered my arms and went to sit next to her. She stood up, running her hands through her brown hair as she tried to figure out what to do.

"Come on. We're leaving." She said after a bit, and I wordlessly followed her out into the cold, a car waiting for us. She pulled me onto his lap as we drove, her arm wrapping around my waist. I made no attempt to resist even thought I was mad at her for dumping me. Since it was dark and I couldn't tell where we were going, only recognising the place as we stepped out. The old brick house seemed like a welcoming sight after what we had been through.

Spencer burst through the door, making it slam as we walked in. Meredith's voice came from the kitchen.

"Are you back from downtown sweetheart?" Spencer looked at me before heading over to the kitchen to find Meredith and her father making dinner. It was an interesting sight to see a leader of a gang making dinner. He took one look at Spencer's face and knew something was wrong, dropping the spoon in his hand.

"Toby's dead. Disciples got him." Spencer said in a low voice. Her father swore under his breath as Meredith resumed the cooking. Spencer's father walked out of the room, grabbing the phone and making a call. I felt Spencer take my hand and lead me upstairs to her old room again This time she closed the door behind both of us. Before I could ask her if she was okay, she walked over and kissed me.

This time, however, she didn't force her tongue down my throat or crash our lips together, she was gentle, carefully placing her hands on my waist. I pulled away, unsure of how to react to this softer side of her. She tried to lean in again, but I stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. A growl emitted from her throat as her frustration grew my hesitation.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her as memories of her and the red head flooded back to my mind. She sighed and look at her feet before answering me.

"I don't want to talk right now." She leaned in only to roll her eyes as I stepped back. Her chest heaved through her shirt, exasperation on her face.

"Remember how A matches girls with guys? Or in my rare case girls per say?" I nodded as Toby's words came back to me.

"Yeah, they're matched 'till death." I replied nodding my head.

"Well that's exactly what this is. You were supposed to be matched with Toby, and now he's dead. In A, when a girl loses a match, she goes with him. Or again in my case, her." She said, carefully watching me. I swallowed nervously as she kept her grip on my waist.

"You mean, I have to die too?" I said, my voice trembling. She averted her gaze to the room we were in before returning back to mine.

"That's what I'm trying not to do, I'm trying to make it seem like I never left you and you and Toby never got to be matched." She leaned in to kiss me, but I turned, making her catch my cheek.

"Now what?" She muttered into my neck.

"You did leave me." I said, pulling away as much as I could. She looked down at me, her eyes a more pale brown nonetheless still intense. Wordlessly, she pulled off her shirt, revealing her toned body and beautiful tattoos. However, the thing that caught my eye most was a small, golden object on a chain around her neck, falling to her breasts just above her dragon tattoo. It was shiny and small, just like the size of the bullet she pulled out of my shoulder. As my eyes focused in on it, I realised it was indeed the bullet that she had pulled out of my shoulder.

"This bullet was meant for me, not for you or anyone else. It had one purpose, to kill me in a single bite. It should have hit me, not you. A bullet could still come at any time and kill me, and that's why I carry it with me all the time." She spoke as I kept staring at it, my face in disbelief that she would care that much.

"So I'm not just a good fuck." I stated out loud, making her chuckle.

"At first you were, and you still are. But you're a good fuck that saved my life." Her breathing calmed as my eyes floated over the black designs on her body, decorating her arm and hand. Veronica was adorned on her hip and the dragon, now in full view was riding a circle of prayer on her chest, trailing down to her abdomen.

"What do all these mean?" I asked her as I traced my fingers along the ink. She let out a breath, her body slightly shivering.

"The dragon is for the gang and my father, how I'm eternally tied to it." She said bitterly. "Veronica is for my mother, it was her name." She said in a softer tone.

"What happened to her? Your mum?" I asked cautiously in case it was a touchy subject.

Spencer's breath hitched at the mention of her mother. "Disciple's killed her when she went out shopping to get me a Christmas present." Her breath slowed slightly as I began to trace my finger along the "R" in her mother's name. It dawned on me that she probably hadn't talked to anyone about this before.

"You don't blame yourself do you?" I questioned gazing in to her watering eyes.

"I -" she began.

I interrupted her as I kissed her forehead. "It's not your fault, it could have been anyone." I murmured.

She buried her head into the crook of my should as her body began to shake. She sobbed into me as I ran my fingers through her hair. "Shh," I whispered "it's okay."

"It should have been me," she managed to get out.

"Don't say that." She pulled her head back to stare me in the eyes.

"No I mean, I should have gone with her instead of my sister," she replied "I could have saved her. My sister was a coward running to leave my mother behind before she got shot in the back." She spat the word sister, I could feel the hatred for her older sibling radiating off her body. "Yet my father still acts as if she's alive. Perfect Melissa. It's ironic really that I'm so much like my father, but he refuses to see that I'm better than her. He knows that I would have saved my mum, but he refuses to believe that I'm better than his first child, I'm dead to him."

I could see the topic was hurting Spencer. I needed to distract her. She watched me as I furrowed my brow, my eyes on her mother's name inked into her skin.

"Doesn't the matching thing work both ways for girls?" She closed her eyes and hung her head.

"That's what I thought, but my father was too greedy to give up the gang to someone else, and I wasn't ready yet, so he just took another wife." I now understood her hate for Meredith, her dad hadn't followed the rules of the matching. She broke my thoughts by tracing her finger over my chest tattoo.

"Your turn." She simply said, and I pulled my shirt over my head, taking my bra off in the process. I slid my jeans down and stood before her only in my thong, now comfortable to be naked around her. She smiled as she took in my naked body, my chest trembling.

"The shooting star is for this dream I used to have about becoming a professional swimmer, but I got kicked out of school before that could happen." I smirked reminiscing about old times. "The eagle on my ribcage is to signify my battle with depression when I was young. Also I got something new, just today." She raised an eyebrow at me as I pulled my hair forward and turned around. I heard her let out a low whistle as her fingers traced over the sensitive skin.

"If you think that'll prove your loyalty to A, you got another thing coming." She said before turning me around to face her, our foreheads pressing together. I giggled as she pulled me against her.

"Taking a bullet for the gang leader's daughter and permanently inking my body with the promised take of their enemies isn't enough?" I pouted. She smirked as she lead me to the bed.

"So, I heard you were dancer before all this.."

**Hey guys,**

**I got sick of Spencer and her macho act so I let her cry it out. Awww Emily you go comfort Spencer even though she treats you like utter shit. I hope that redeemed me for Toby because yeah. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! Did you miss me?** **No? Okay on with the story.**

**I don't own ****_Pretty Little Liars_**** but if I did I don't know how Alison would compete with Spencer because Miss Hastings would, without a doubt, kick her blonde ass.**

* * *

She pulled me up by my arms and walked over to a chair and sat down. I laughed and shrugged.

"So?" She pulled me onto her lap, my thin, lacy thong grazing her thigh. I lay my chest against hers, my breasts pressing against her warm body.

"So dance for me." She commanded, biting my lip before shoving me off and slowly running her hands down to her slit. I licked my lips before slowly swaying my hip in a circular motion, raising my hands. She flicked her eyes at me, boredom in her iris as she challenged me. I grinned and turned around, sliding myself on her and sitting up, arching my back as I grinded my ass.

I let out a sigh as I turned myself around, straddling her, scraping my fingers down her torso towards her core. Biting my lip, I slipped one hand into her. "Oh fuck, Emily." She moaned as she leant her head back.

Smiling because I brought pleasure to her I brought my lips to her neck making a trail of kisses down her body. Spencer immediately snapped her attention towards me. Placing her hands on my hips, she pressed me hard against herself, spreading her legs to give me better access. I moaned as she glided her fingers up my chest and brushed her hand against my cheek, before sliding a finger in my mouth. I gently sucked on it as I tasted her cum before swirling my tongue as she bit her lip, her patience wearing thin. I leant forward and kissed her jaw, her eyes closing and lips parting. I picked up my pace thrusting into her chest heaved and sank, pressing against mine as she took a deep breath.

"Tell me you want me." I whispered in her ear, grinning. She laughed softly before grabbing my ass hard and rubbing a finger on my clit. I gasped slightly against her, my rhythm faltering.

"You're going to regret telling me that, you sexy cunt." She growled. I leant back to look at her straight in the eyes, her pupils dilated in the dark.

"Make me." I dared. She narrowed her eyes before shoving two fingers inside of me, and I cried out and thrusted harder into her in return. She groaned in frustration, her fingers curling and stroking my G spot easily as I bit my lip to hold back my noises. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against mine, her tongue aggressively fighting its way in. I groaned into her mouth, closing my eyes and tensing up as I felt the familiar ache of orgasm.

"I don't fucking think so." Spencer remarked, pulling her fingers out making me swear in frustration that she was holding me back. As revenge I to pulled my fingers out of her. Her expression was irritated until she recovered quickly. She smiled slyly, her eyes watching mine as I panted trying to lower myself onto her fingers.

"Uh uh, you're not coming unless I say so." She said. I furrowed my brow, doing everything I could in her grasp to get her inside of me, the delay driving me wild. She tightened her grasp, making a mark on my thighs and legs, my muscles tensing against her hand. "Tell me you want me." She commanded, her voice low.

"Fuck you!" I shot back, my eyes burning into her as she smirked at me, her pleasure feeding off of my anger and frustration. Making me suffer even more she bit down into my collar bone, I growled at her. She leant back a bit, lightly brushing her lips against my skin, leaving goose bumps.

"I know you want it, for me to thrust into you and fuck you as hard as I can. I can tell you like it how beautiful you look when you're being fucked senseless, the way your back arches as I get deeper." I fluttered my eyes as she spoke into my neck, her husky voice calming me and yet driving me. I turned to face her, her brown eyes pulling me in to her gaze.

"I want you. I want all of you so badly." I said, barely above a whisper. Wrapping an arm around me and yanking me down against herself, she easily pushed her fingers inside me, my hips by my knees. I leant my head against her chest and closed my eyes as she furiously thrust her fingers, the friction burning. She wrapped her other arm around my wait, lowering my hips and getting a deeper angle. I cried out, her fingers hitting harder and faster each time.

I writhed in her grasp as I felt myself tensing again, and she released me to let me arch my back, her hands groping my breasts. I yelled her name as I came, a smile on her face. I felt her pick me up and throw me on the bed, my hands between my legs from the over stimulation. I looked up to see her leaning over the bed, carefully watching me. Slowly she walked over to me cupping my face and giving me a chaste kiss before turning away and reaching for her clothes.

She took out a cigarette from her pocket and stuck it between her teeth as she pulled on a shirt and jacket, grabbing a set of keys from the dresser. I pulled the blanket over me, feeling uncomfortable now that she and I were done fucking. She said nothing as she opened the door, my anger and sadness overwhelming that she was just leaving again.

"Where are you going?" I asked, clutching the edge of the blanket, and I could see a glint of gold from the bullet dangling around her neck. She paused, turning to look at me, her eyes darting back and forth between mine.

"I'm still part of A whether you like it or not. I have places to go and shit to do." She said as if it were nothing new to me. I felt my body tremble from anger building as I was fed up with her treating me as I meant nothing. I thought she had finally opened up to me.

"You walk out that door without telling me what I mean to you Hastings, and I promise you won't ever see me again." Spencer hesitated flinching at the use of her last name, her eyes glazing over mine before turning the knob and walking out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 11. I'm lying around my house pretending to do work sigh. Entertain me with reviews and such. Sorry, Spencer's still a douche.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys,**

**On with the story. I do admit the last chapter was a bit of a filler but oh well. My new story might have to do with angels just saying. I'm not quite sure, but the plot is getting clearer.**

**I don't own****_ Pretty Little Liars_**** but if I did I don't think viewers would appreciate Spencer being hot and cold all the damn time.**

After Spencer had left with her Dad, I left shortly after a small goodbye to Meredith, her bloodshot eyes watery. I chose to walk home, not really in the mood to be around anyone from A. As I finally made it downtown, I decided to drop in on my job, missing my girls and the familiarity of the routines of dancing. As I walked in, I heard squeals and was suddenly bombarded with hugs as the girls ran over.

I chose to leave out everything about A and Spencer, making up a story about how my parents came down to visit unexpectedly. After talking for a bit, I decided to rejoin the stage and dance for a bit, to ease my mind. There weren't many of our regular clients, nor members of A, and I needed time away from Spencer.

Dancing again soothed my thoughts and calmed my nerves as I swerved to the music. It was hard to get Spencer out of my mind as the smirks on many of the men reminded me of her snarky attitude. Nonetheless I danced until late, my body sore but my mind stress free as I changed back into regular clothes. As I was making my way out the door, my manager called me over into her office, her expression worried.

"What's up Mona?"

"Look, you're our best dancer and every guy's favourite girl, but I don't think I can have you work here anymore." She said in a small voice. I raised an eyebrow as I waited for her to continue, my heart racing. "That tattoo you have on your back, I'm not stupid. You got involved with A, didn't you?" I averted my gaze and she sighed, my reaction her answer.

"I'm not going to make you leave or ban you, but you're going to be really careful with who you entertain. I can't endanger the rest of the girls and have them follow the same path. You can stay as long as you don't bring A in here." I nodded, her eyes still following me as I walked out the door.

I walked home again that night, not waiting for any of the girls for fear of someone from A recognising me. Fortunately, on the way home only a few members were present, none of them taking a second glance at me. When I arrived home, there were no escorts waiting for me or jeering. I suddenly remembered Spencer's words, the realisation that Paige was still probably after me.

So that's why there was no one there waiting for me, Paige was waiting for me to slip up, come home one day to only be killed. I stood in silence as I observed my empty apartment building, my mind racing to try and figure out where to go next. My eyes watered as I steadily ran out of places to go, the terrible truth that I didn't have anywhere else to go but Spencer's house.

I shook my head, as I was not ever going to go back to her, no matter how much I needed a place to stay. She was done with me, and I wasn't going to hang around and be her fucktoy. I resumed walking, letting my feet lead the way as my head clouded with thoughts of how to start over. I raised my head as my feet stopped, recognising Toby's house. It was empty, dark scorch marks along the panelling as Spencer ordered his place to be torched.

Tears streamed down my face as I couldn't help but miss him, everything about him. How he was the one who got me into this mess, how he was the only person in A to ever give a shit about me. Spencer's words crept into my mind as I stood in front of the house: When a girl loses a match, she goes with him.

Tossing the idea away, I forced myself to keep walking, the tattoo seeming to burn into my skin as it rubbed against my clothes. No matter how far I ran or where I went, my tie to A was eternal, as much as I hated to admit it. My body froze as something pressed into my head and I heard a gun cocking my ear. I looked up at the cloudy grey sky as I prayed that somehow the gun could end my suffering.

"There's no one here to save you now cunt." I recognised the Disciples member's voice as she spoke from behind me. Some kids playing down the street immediately retreated into their homes as they saw the situation. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted an elderly lady peeking out of her blinds.

"Whatever." I responded waiting for that beautiful moment of the bullet sinking into my brain and ending everything. To my surprise, the muzzle of the gun fell down and I turned around to see her gaze soft, almost understanding.

"She really broke you didn't she." She said before swinging and knocking me unconscious.

**Hey guys,**

**I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I didn't know how to end it. I'm not sure how I want to portray Paige but we shall see.**

**Till next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm really bored, only problem with being Australian is that when I'm awake you guys are asleep. So I shall continue writing so you may wake up to fabulous chapters.**

**I don't own ****_Pretty Little Liars_****, but if I did turns out A still wouldn't be giving Emily a rest.**

This time I woke up in what seemed to be an old gym, my wrists and ankles both tied as I stood in my underwear. I sighed, again, really? My head pounded from hitting the pavement, and my limbs sore from being tied. I look up to see a mirror on my left side, the reflection staring back at me frightening. My body still had muscle definition from dancing, but my midsection was unusually thin, my ribs faintly showing through my skin. My stomach was flat enough to have my hip bones poke through from lack of eating throughout these past few days.

My focus was interrupted as I saw Paige approach me from the mirror, and my head turned to see her frowning at me. My eyes never left hers as she slowly stood in front of me, her hands in her pockets. I tried to adjust my wrists, the rope cutting into my skin and feeling raw, making Paige smirk.

"You're not looking well." I furrowed my brow, her jaw looking fine after our last encounter. She stared at me with her beautiful eyes. She was undeniably good to look at, but disgusting nonetheless considering where I was. Walking closer to me, she reached out a hand and ran her fingers along my hip and waist, my body trembling.

"I could give you everything you need, anything you desired. I could actually love you and treat you like a princess, yet you choose to lust after some emotionless monster." She whispered, her eyes following her fingers and running all over my body. I avoided her gaze as I tried to hold back my feelings, the memory of Spencer walking out on me too fresh.

Paige's soft fingers cupped my jaw and turned me to face her, standing just a few inches from me.

"She doesn't love you, does she?" She asked me directly, and I clenched my eyes shut, holding everything inside of me to try and not cry in front of her. I couldn't let her know that Spencer hurt me. Her fingers fell, and she circled around me to examine the tattoo that graced my back. I looked into her face as she came back around, and to my surprise she was grinning.

"Cute. You tried to prove yourself by claiming you swore revenge on Disciples for what we did in hopes to win her over. Tell me, did that work?" She hissed in my ear as she grabbed my waist and pressed me against herself. "Tell me you're done with her, and you'll be with me, I'll love you and let you live." She looked into my eyes.

"Is this your way to get back at her? By stealing some slut she occasionally fucks?" I had to bluff my way out of this somehow. Although it wasn't necessarily true, she did make me feel like that.

Paige's eyes widened in shock. I smirked at her surprise. "You said it yourself. She doesn't love me. She couldn't give two fucks about what I did."

"She either really broke you or you don't see it." Paige muttered to herself.

"See what?" I scoffed, secretly curious at what she meant.

"The way she looks at you," Paige smiled longingly "like you're a gift from God. Her saviour. Her redemption." Paige turned her head to look back up at me. "She never looked at me like that."

I hesitated. Was Paige serious? If so Spencer treated me like complete shit. Saviour my ass. I scoffed. As if reading my thoughts Paige spoke.

"She treats everyone like that. Like she doesn't care. She pushes everyone away. I kept trying to figure her out," Paige's tone became soft as she told her story "but turns out I didn't even scratch the surface."

"Next you're going to say she was a rotten onion who had too many layers. " I joked, confused at what to do with this new information.

Paige smirked. "I really do like you... Emily was it?" I nodded in confirmation of my name. "Why won't you be mine?"

I looked at her considering the question. Why wouldn't I? I could just choose Paige, and everything would be okay. I remembered the feeling I had when I went to my apartment and realised that if I went inside that I'd probably be killed. That it wasn't safe. The only place left to go was Spencer's. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to be in Spencer's arms. I wanted to see her hard, brown eyes compared to Paige's lighter ones, smell the alcohol on her breath and have her kiss me again. I peered back in Paige's light brown eyes as I spoke.

"Because she's home."

**Hey guys,**

**Again another shortish chapter. Sorry. Tell me if the last line was kind of corny, I'm kind of a sucker for cliches. Sigh. Onto the next chapter. Also tell me what you think of Paige.**

**Until the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 here we go! I might start my other story after this chapter.**

**I don't own ****_Pretty Little Liars_**** but if I did Paige would be the last thing on Emily's mind.**

Paige smirked. "That's pathetic." Her face twisted into some hideous grimace as she brought her lips to my ear. "If I can't have you, then I'll make sure she won't either. I'm going to break you and make your suffering endless."

She pulled away nodding towards one of the men behind me. I felt him move, when suddenly a sharp and intense pain shot up through my thighs. I winced and looked down to see blood spilling from my upper thighs as two huge gashes on each of them throbbed.

After a minute of watching me writhe, Paige exited the room, prompting the men to untie me and bring me outside into the darkness. They shoved me to the ground, the grassing staining a deep, red hue with my blood. I lay crumpled as Paige stood over me, laughing.

"Where's your fucking home now sweetheart?" I looked up at her, my eyes pleading at hers.

"Please, just end it now." I whispered. She was silent for a second before bending down and leaning over me, a frown on her face. We stared at each other for a bit before she stood back up, motioning to her men. They picked me up and dragged me after her, leading me to a car. Rain began to pour hard as they tossed me in the trunk of the car, my back slamming against the wall as they sped off. I kept quiet, nausea sweeping over me at the blood loss.

Finally we stopped, the inside quiet save for my breathing as my heart began to race. The lid opened and they forced me out, holding me up while blood ran out onto the street. I looked up to recognise the safe house, the lights on and figures walking through the windows. Paige led the group as they broke down the door, ran in and taking out all of Spencer's men. They left Spencer untouched as her eyes widened when they threw me on the table, my body crippling from pain.

Paige smirked as Spencer kept her eyes on me, the room screaming silence. Blood spilled onto the floor as I continually bled, my head becoming increasingly dizzy.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Paige remarked. "It's too bad she fell for you as hard as I did." I snapped my focus over to her, only to cry out from her putting pressure on the gashes in between my thighs. Tears fell down my cheeks and onto the table as pain seared through my body.

"Either you kill her, or I slice a knife straight through her heart. It's your choice." Paige stepped back and I peeked through my tears at Spencer, who had her head down. She looked up slowly at me, before walking over to me, taking a gun out of her belt loop. My breathing stopped as she bent down over me, holding the gun against my temple. I clenched my eyes shut as I waited for the bang, my body trembling and tense.

"How much do you trust me?" She suddenly whispered, her breath tickling my cheek. Still keeping my eyes closed, I coughed slightly before answering her.

"With my life." I replied as the muzzle of the gun moved to the bottom of my chin. I could hear the smirk in her voice as she muttered "Good girl" before hearing a shot and a body fall to the floor. I opened one eye to see her on the floor, her shirt blooming with blood. My heart sank as I slid myself off the table and crawled next to her, my tears dampening her shirt. I turned to see Paige and her men walking out the door saying to one of them that questioned why she didn't kill us.

"They'll probably both bleed out here and die. Romantic isn't it?" She said mostly to me, annoyance in her voice. "Stay outside to guard them just incase the scum happen to rise from the dead."

The door closed and I leaned over Spencer, my sob quiet. An idea popped in my head as I reached for the knife lodged in Spencer's belt. I ripped her shirt open to find the bullet wound. Hesitating, I stuck the knife in her skin, digging deep to drag the bullet out.

Her body contorted as I dragged the knife through her skin to pull the bullet out. Finally I managed to pull it out, and I immediately put my hands over her wound to stop the bleeding. As I tore strips off her shirt to wrap the fresh injury, her chest rose as she took a breath and coughed, blood coming up as she opened her eyes. I took a sigh of relief as she sat up, holding her chest and coughing heavily. I couldn't hold out any longer, my body becoming weak from the blood spilling out of the gashes in my thighs. I lay back on the floor, holding my ribs as Spencer wrapped her chest.

She leaned over me, the necklace dangling and resting against my chest as she examined my wounds, brushing her fingers against my thigh. My breaths were short, darkness taking over. Spencer brought her fingers against my cheek, making my eyes focus on hers as she looked at me helplessly. I smiled at her and tried to laugh, only to sound like I was gasping because I was exhausted.

"So this is it, isn't it?" I whispered, my voice raspy and small as she averted her eyes, avoiding answering my question. I could see in her expression that she knew I couldn't take anymore blood loss. She looked down at me again, hurt in her eyes.

"I couldn't save you this time." I managed to get out, thinking of her fate as soon as he stepped out of the door, proving no match for the guards. She gently put her arms on my waist, lifting me so that I was leaning up against the wall, my blood smearing the floor. She kept her eyes on the door, her body freezing as sirens blared outside. I could faintly hear footsteps as the guards ran away.

She murmured something to me that I didn't quite catch before kissing my forehead. Picking up her gun she slipped out the door as my eyes fluttered shut. I could hear the paramedics rushing over to me as I descended into static.

**God, Emily's just asking for a death wish. Sadly she's too cute for me to kill her off just quite yet (not that I am going to kill her off... maybe).**

**Till the next chapter. **


	15. Chapter 15

**To the Anon Review:**

**I knew about the pronouns and sorry about that. Not really going to put in any excuses just going to say I went over the chapters and fixed the errors that I saw. If there's anything else feel free to let me know. I'm going to go over my chapters more before I publish them now and I'll see about the Beta. **

**Just letting you guys know that I started my other story if you're interested. On with this one.**

**I don't own ****_Pretty Little Liars_**** but if I did then I think all the actors would have to get a buttload of stunt doubles.**

* * *

I woke up to a stinging pain on my ankle, shifting only to have them pull against cold metal. My eyes were heavy and my head was dizzy, my sight unable to focus as I stirred. I shook my head and propped myself up on my elbows to find myself in a bedroom. My mind triggered itself by recalling everything that had happened, Spencer leaving me to bleed out like a stuck pig while she escaped.

I scoffed and tried to slide off the bed, only to have my ankles catch against something tethering me to the bed. I look down to see handcuffs around them, the skin red and raw from the metal cutting into them when I stirred in my sleep. I was dressed in only a bra and some sleeping shorts, my body shivering from the cold. Sitting up, my eyes darted across the room as I tried to recognise my surroundings. It didn't seem to me that this would be somewhere A or Paige would leave me hostage, the room clean and empty. I turned over to see the long gashes that once had me dying stitched up and clean. The skin tightening every time I tensed.

I examined the handcuffs, my thoughts racing as I tried to think of a way to unlatch them and escape. Whoever placed me here certainly didn't want me to leave. I lost myself in concentration, thinking of who could have saved me and let me lived just to be chained? I was getting sick of this bullshit. Couldn't I just wake up in a bed not chained or binded for once. Christ sake. I began to wonder about Spencer, did she survive, and if so, where was she?

My entire body flinched as the door opened, and I looked up to see a girl around my age, dressed in black walk in. She turned to close the door and immediately I recognised the A tattoo on the back of her neck. I silently breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way over to me, sitting down at the foot of the bed. She watched me intently for a bit as I stared back her, the silence stretching between us.

"Where's Spencer?" I finally spoke, and she smirked in amusement, making me glare at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I narrowed my eyes, making my expression clear to her that I wasn't impressed with her remark. She continued to smirk at me, her eyes shifting to the handcuffs around my ankles. Raising a hand, she traced a finger lightly over the exposed skin, my leg shrinking away at her touched. She chuckled, pissing me off.

"Answer my fucking fucking question." I snarled, and she turned to me, grabbing both of my wrists and pulling me forward, her grasp hard.

"She's not ever coming back for you." She whispered harshly in my ear, but I restrained showing any fear. After everything that I had gone through, there wasn't much left that intimidated me, and this girl certainly wasn't one of them. She noticed the retaliation in my eyes and dropped my wrists hopping off the bed. "You're going to be staying here." She stated as she lightly pecked my cheek and walked towards the door.

"What's your name?" I quickly asked, annoyed as sleep was taking over me. I was exhausted.

"Maya," she responded while shutting the door "Maya St. Germain."

* * *

"Oi, wake up." I heard a voice say while prodding me.

"Fuck off." I muttered half asleep. I felt the handcuffs loosen around my ankles and immediately curled up my knees. I heard someone chuckle low before tracing their fingers along my arm. "You really are adorable aren't you." It was Maya. I tensed harshly at her touch.

"Go clean yourself up." She whispered, softly biting my ear before walking out and locking the door. I lay on the bed for a bit, my eyes glassy and my head pounding. After a while I forced my body to get up, only to catch myself on the end of the bed. My legs were weak and unable to hold me up for a great extent. I hobbled over to the bathroom and turned the faucet to run a show.

I leant against the tiles for longer than necessary, letting the water run over me, washing off the dry blood scattered around my body. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body as I hunted for something to wear. As soon as I opened the door back into the room, she was standing in front of me, a smirk on her face. I said nothing, my gaze throwing daggers as I frowned and clutched the towel around me.

"Feeling better?" She asked, not really interested or caring. I narrowed my eyes and looked away.

I brushed past her, expecting her to grab me. Surprisingly she let me walk back to the bed without any drama. I sat on the edge, my scanning for some hint of clothes. The door opening broke my attention as I turned to see another member of A come in and throw a dress at me.

"You expect me to wear this?" I asked, my eyebrows rose in question as I held the thin fabric between my fingers. The other member that had walked in left promptly leaving me with Maya.

"Either you wear that, or wear the towel." I scoffed. She tilted her head smirking. God did she have no other expression, her smirk was starting to piss me off. "I would watch the attitude, both A and Disciples have put huge pay outs for your body, dead or alive."

"Why are you keeping me here alive then?" I said softly, and she smiled before facing away and started to pace. She made her way around the room before answering me, crossing her arms around her chest.

"There's a growing band of us who want Peter dead. We think his whole "matching" tradition and ways are bullshit, so we're going to take him down. We're starting with Spencer, and that's where you come in." I was quiet as I waited for her to continue. "You're going to be the bait that gets her killed."

I looked away helplessly, trying to organise my thoughts on how to get myself, or even Spencer out of this. Maya walked out of the room, leaving me to decide how I wanted to get through with this. A huge part of me had a gut feeling that I could somehow escape and make my way back to A and Spencer. There was a slight nagging question at the back of my mind. What happens if I can't pull through?

My body shivered, breaking my focus as I realised I was still holding the dress in my hands. Unwillingly, I dropped the towel and slid the curve hugging garment over me, the soft fabric kissing my skin. I crawled back into the bed, throwing the sheets over me and closing my eyes as I tried to push everything out of my head.

* * *

**Again sorry for any errors. Till next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally got this chapter done. Flashbacks are in italics. I just wanted to portray Maya more. Un beta'd all errors are mine.**

* * *

Over the next week, I didn't move from the bed save for when Maya came in my room to watch me. I didn't feel safe lying in a bed in her presence, it wouldn't give me enough time to defend myself if something did happen. Occasionally she would try to start a conversation but I just crawled into the corner most away from her. Every time she left, she kissed my forehead but all I could do was flinch. I lost my appetite for eating altogether, my body becoming thin and weak. I wasn't scared of what was going to happen, I was angry that I couldn't help Spencer or do anything to prevent her from getting hurt. As the days went on, I became increasingly numb left only with my thoughts.

_"Are you going to talk anytime soon?" Maya questioned irritated. She stood up from her position against the wall, unfolding her arms in the process. _

_"What does it matter..." I murmured as I looked up at her. Slowly she made her way to me, kneeling down to look at me at eye level. She brought her palm against my cheek, bringing her forehead to mine. _

_"You matter." She whispered as she leant in and brought her lips to mine. _

I furrowed my brows at the memory. I didn't understand. Besides the fact that Maya was going to use me to get to Spencer, she'd shown more love for me than Spencer ever had in just two words. Maybe there was something wrong with me because at that point, I should have had some revelation. That Maya was the one. I didn't.

_Her lips were unfamiliar. Whiskey with a hint of weed. Slightly chapped. I needed to feel something. Anything. So I kissed back. _

_Her tongue lightly brushed against my bottom lip, as if apprehensive for entrance. I parted my lips slightly matching her caution with my own. I was still numb so I deepened the kiss needing to feel something. I brought my fingers to her hair, intertwining them with the dark strands. She pulled away. _

_"I'm s-s-s-sor-ry," she stuttered "it feels like -"_

_"Wrong," I finished for her, my tone indifferent "it feels wrong."_

_She looked at me like she'd only just truly seen me for the first time. "How did you know?"_

_"How did I know what?"_

_"What I was going to say?" She eyed my nervously, like she was some insecure teenager. I scoffed. For all her bravado she was acting like a wimp. _

_Sighing I adjusted my seating position, bringing my legs closer to my chest to be more comfortable. "You're a coward." I stated simply. Anger flared in her eyes. The bravado was back._

_"What did you say cunt?!" I flicked my head up, her eyes meeting with mine. I gave her a defiant glare daring her to continue._

_"You're a coward not fucking deaf." I retorted. _

_"I'm not!" She shouted edging closer to me her hands in fists. "I'm not a fucking coward!"_

_"First stage of everything is denial." I smirked amused by her sudden anger, I decided not to torture her anymore just because I was getting tired and needed some sleep. "You love someone," I stated "but you think that if you show them then you'll look like a wuss so you go around fucking everything that moves just to prove that you're not. If anything you are, you're just an insecure little shit."_

_Sadness crossed her eyes. "Bad girls ain't no good, but good girls ain't no fun." I murmured to myself._

_"You seem to know from experience." Maya said walking towards the door, slamming it shut._

I brought my fingers to the stone wall, pressing against it as if I could move it. Suddenly I started to hear whispering. Standing up I wondered around the room, trying to discover where it was coming from. Moving closer towards the door, the harsh whispers became louder. I pressed my ear against the wooden frame trying to determine what the whispers were saying. From what I had gathered, I wasn't in a haze. This was real. My captors were planning to lure Spencer by sending out word that I was still alive. They would then trap her and probably her other men and mercilessly kill them in a huge gun fight. Of course, after they were finished with her, I was bound to be next. Terrified that they would catch me I hurried over to my bed. Getting under the covers I shut my eyes, closing the world off.

* * *

I woke up with a severe pain in my side, and I felt a lump grow in my throat as I stumbled to the bathroom. As soon as I reached the toilet I immediately threw up, the back of my mouth burning from dehydration. I slumped against the floor as I heard Maya come in and mutter "shit" as she saw me. My breathing was laboured and my side kept throbbing in pain as I held a hand over my ribs.

I heard her call for someone. They picked me up and threw me over their shoulder as they carried me out of the room and into a small dining area, placing me on the table. I coughed, my throat raspy and my breath wheezing as I tried to ignore the pain and sickness, hoping that it would take me away from everything. A few of the other members of A were watching me from across the room as I curled up in pain. Maya bent down in front of me, pushing a plate of food me.

"Eat." She ordered, and I looked at her fiercely before shoving the plate away and turning over. I froze as she pressed the muzzle of her gun into the back of my head. "I won't fucking tell you again. Eat you stupid cunt." I guess someone was still mad about our last encounter.

"Maya, just let her die, imagine the reward we'd get for bringing in the body." One of them spoke up as I lay still, hearing the gun cock behind me, and I slowly turned to face her.

"I'm not afraid to die again." I whispered, and she lowered the gun, placing it in her waistband. She reached over and grabbed my wrist, dragging me off the table and onto the floor as my body made a loud thump against the cold tile. I silently cried as I held onto my arm, the pain throbbing. Once again she placed the food in front of me and motioned for the rest of them to leave the room. They exited slowly, and the one who spoke up spat in my direction before walking out the door.

I was breathing sharply as I kept my gaze on the food, only a few inches from me. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to decide if to give in to their antics, or to suffer only a little bit longer until I couldn't take it. As much as I didn't want to help these rebels go through with the plan and kill Spencer, I didn't know how else to save her. I was at the point that only way out was to end my own life and suffering.

I snapped my eyes back open as I realised that all of them had stepped outside, leaving me alone. I used all my strength to sit up and pulled myself to stand up, leaning against the chair. Stumbling over to the kitchen, I rummaged through the cabinets until I found a spare lighter. I opened the refrigerator and just as I had thought, there were several bottles of wine and beer.

My hands were shaking as I stuffed paper towels into many of them, lighting, then placing them in different corners of the room. Eventually the smoke began to pile and the couch and other items caught fire, igniting the house quickly. I heard voices retreating from the house as the flames grew hotter and burned more intense. I took that as a cue to slip out a window facing the front, just as a beam fell, causing the roof and walls to cave in. A cloud of dust billowed out from the rubble of the house falling everywhere.

Through the thick smoke and dust of the house, I snuck away from the yelling and tried to make my way as best I could, Dodging front yards and driveways, I made it a couple blocks down before my side felt like it was being pierced with a dozen knives. I stumbled into a backyard and fell into the grass, the soft blades ticking my cheeks. Wincing, I leaned forward and saw a blooming spot of red on my dress coming from the stitches.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my body, letting the blood soak and my breathing slow as I lay still. Spencer was flashing through my mind, and though I really hadn't done anything to save her, I knew there was nothing left I could do.

* * *

**Until the next chapter I guess. Have a nice day/night. x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys,**

**I've been a bit slack with this story lately. Sorry I guess.**

* * *

"Is she ever going to wake up?" A small boy's voice next to my ear triggered my mind and thoughts. I kept my eyes closed but became aware that I was lying face down on a bed, my dress removed save for underclothes and covered with a sheet. My fingertips sensed that my thighs were bandaged, no longer soaked with blood.

"Maybe she's really tired." Another voice echoed on the other side of me, a girl's voice. This time I couldn't help but to stir, opening my eyes to see the shocked expression of a young boy, who immediately ran over to the side of his sister. They both ran out of the room as I craned my neck to see I was in a small bedroom filled with paintings. I turned back at the sound of footsteps to see a middle aged woman walk into the room, the children following close behind.

"It's good to see you're awake. We were beginning to think that you wouldn't pull through." She smiled softly at me as I kept my gaze on hers, blushing as I realised I was only covered by a thin sheet. Chuckling, she motioned for her children to leave, their squeals running down the hallway. Walking over to the side of the bed, she sat on the edge, folding her hands in her lap.

"Thank you, for helping me." I managed to stutter out as she laughed.

"It's not every day that I run into another member of A." I froze as she spoke, her eyes locked on mine as she waited for my response.

"How did you know?"I whispered.

"My former match who later became my husband was in A. My two younger children look up to the members, they're like older siblings to them since he was involved. Besides, I don't know many people who get tattoos with diamonds that don't mean Disciples." I smiled weakly as she handed me a tee shirt and jeans, the sheet lifting and revealing new stitches and bandages. I decided not to pry on why she was still alive even though her match wasn't.

"Your son asked if I would ever wake up. How long was I out?" I asked her as I pulled the shirt over my head and squeezed in to the jeans. She watched me intently as she answered.

"Today was the third morning you hadn't woken up. Come on, I'll make you lunch." I followed her out of the room and into the kitchen, where her children fell silent as I sat down with them at the table. The little boy concentrated on his drawing, but the girl peered at me with an intense curiosity. I smiled at her as she kept staring, finally opening her mouth.

"Were you matched with someone who died? Is that why you were dying?" I was taken aback by the bluntness of her question, as her mother shushed her. I lowered my head as I thought of Toby and Spencer, wondering if she considered us matched. The room fell silent as she served us food and I stared into the steaming bowl of soup in front of me.

"I was supposed to be matched, but he was killed before anything happened. I got involved with someone else instead." I finally answered as they peered at me, blowing on their soup before drinking. The boy kept quiet, but the girl was intrigued with my story.

"So you got to meet Spencer? Cool! I wish I could even see her." She said before returning to her soup. There was something slightly disturbing about how her kids were fully aware of the matching tradition. The rest of the meal ended in silence, and I excused myself back to the room to try and gather my head. My thoughts were filling with fear that Spencer, somehow, didn't make it or was left for dead somewhere. My focus was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see the mother's tired eyes.

I ended up telling her everything, one detail leading after the other, and I just needed someone to gush everything out to. She kept quiet as I recalled Toby getting shot, first meeting Spencer, and my last encounter with her in the room with Paige. I couldn't help but cry as I revealed that I needed to find her and tell her about the rebellious group plotting her murder. Even though we weren't matched, I felt an obligation to commit my life to A and her safety. I sniffled as she tried to compose her words to me. She rubbed my arm as she spoke.

"I understand how you feel, with a loved one. My kids and I have been hiding ever since my husband died, due to the matching rules of death. I was already pregnant when he was shot, and I couldn't bear to leave a child behind, but A had always been after me. I loved my husband, but there wasn't anyway that I was going to let them be raised without a mother. They've been taught the ways of A, but now they're old enough to understand."

Without a word she stood up and left the room, leaving me confused and hurt as what to do next. After taking a small nap, I decided to gather my things and head out to try and find Spencer myself. There was bound to be members of A around after Maya had mentioned they had put a price on my body. As I walked through the living room and kitchen, I realised that no one was in the house. My eyes shifted frantically as I cautiously went out the front door to see the mother and children standing in front of a tall man and stout woman. They all turned to face me, their expression somber.

Before I could say anything, two black Jaguars pulled up in front of the house, and out stepped two escorts, who kept their eyes on the mother. My heart began to pound as she walked over to me with watery eyes, kissing my cheek. Her children stayed by the unknown woman's side, clutching her hands tightly.

"What's going on?" I finally asked her as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her voice was trembling and soft as she spoke.

"It's time I honoured the tradition, and let my kids go to A. I know they'll be in good hands with them, and I can finally join my husband. I've arranged for these escorts to take you to Spencer, they owe me a favour from long ago, and I know I can trust them. That way you can avoid Disciples and still have a chance to save her, I know I would have loved to have done the same." My heart dropped as I realised what she was saying.

"Samara, it's best if they leave now, we don't have much time." The other woman said as she gestured for an escort to lead me to the car. I climbed in my expression blank.

She waved goodbye to her children, who drove away in the second car, but my escort stayed outside, waiting until the car was out of sight. He hung his head and drew a gun out of his pocket, cocking it and pointing it towards her.

My eyes turned away just as there was a bang, Samara's body dropping to the ground in the corner of my eye. The escort avoided my eyes as he climbed in and started the car, his hands shaking. I said nothing as the silence screamed like the gunshot after us as we drove away.

* * *

**So I ended up including Samara. At least she was nice right? Sorry I kill off all the nice people, but it'll be worth it. Promise. I'll be working on this story most of the time now I think so yeah.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I mention Spencer's "boyish intentions" somewhere and I'm just letting you know that wasn't a mistake. It's just that Spencer acts like a horny, teenage boy half the time and that's what I meant. And a cue is a pool stick. That's what Australians call them anyway, so if they're called something else wherever you are in the world then that's what I mean when I say cue.**

**To Ansacht: I'm happy that you're back (kind of... you know what I mean). Again it's nice to read your reviews, I enjoy the feedback :)**

* * *

Not knowing where we were going and feeling numb after the death, I curled up and leant my head against the window while he drove. Eventually I let my eyes close and tried not to concentrate on the soothing rhythm of the road. After what felt like several hours, we finally stopped in front of a large pool hall downtown. There was only one other car, and there seemed to be no lights on in the bar as we stepped out. I looked back at him but he kept his eyes forward as he walked towards the door. I followed, trusting that he was leading me directly to Spencer and not Paige.

Stepping inside there were't many lights on, and the only sounds were clacking of the cues against the balls. As we walked through, many of the walls were lined with members of A, many of them stopping to look at us. By the time we reached the other side of the room, there was dead silence, the entire room having their eyes on us, except for one.

Her back was turned, and I could see smoke billowing from her mouth as she sucked on a cigarette. Wearing a leather jacket and dark jeans, her shadow stood out among the others as she turned around to look at us. The beautiful brown eyes pierced my gaze as a scowl turned into shock. Turning to face me fully, I could see through her slightly open shirt that she still had the bullet wound, but the necklace she wore was gone.

Flicking the cigarette away, she cocked her head, and the others around us dissipated to the other side of the room. They still kept a watchful eye on me as I couldn't bear to rip my gaze away from hers. A grin spread on her face as she glazed her focus over me, and I wasn't in the mood for her boyish intentions.

"You're one lucky bitch to have survived." She said in a low voice, slowly leaning towards me. I could see the whites of her eyes were bloodshot around the light brown circles, and her breath smelled of scotch. I lowered my head as she tried to kiss me, only grazing my cheek. Laughing softly into my jaw, she continued to kiss me, making me shiver, but I resisted as I pushed her away.

"There's someone out to kill you." I said, and she rolled her eyes as she leant back on the table, putting down the cue. She seemed to be either highly intoxicated or drugged up as she kept that stupid smirk on her face.

"There's always someone who wants to kill me." She seemed bored with me, with where she was, like nothing was getting her off her new buzz. I grew angry at her carelessness, and I lowered my voice as I tried not to let the others hear.

"Aren't you ever worried about anything? God you're such a fucking moron." My comment seemed to set her off, the grin falling into a frown. She wordlessly grabbed my wrist and led me to the bathroom, throwing me in and locking the door. Whipping around she grabbed my shoulders and pressed me up against the mirror. I exhaled as the cold glass tingled my skin and her grip was crushing my arm.

"Look at you, helpless now. I don't want to hear another smart ass remark out of that mouth, you hear me slut?" She hissed in my ear as she slid a hand down my jeans and feeling over my panties. I tried to hold back the fact that she still wanted me by continuing to glare at her, my expression annoyed. She gave me a cheeky smile before taking both hands and unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them to my ankles.

Before I could say or do anything in retaliation, she lifted me up on the sink and pinned my hips to the wall as she bent down. She tugged my thong down and dragged her tongue across my slit, making me moan and arch against her. Smiling, she forced my thighs to spread and lightly kissed them, driving me wild as I bit my lip to avoid anyone hearing.

I head her chuckle before full on attacking my clit, sucking and swirling her tongue against me, her warm and wet tongue unbearable. I whimpered loudly and ran my fingers through her hair as she slid two fingers inside. Unable to hold myself back, I exhaled loudly in pleasure, my body trembling from the stimulation as she curled her gingers against my sweet spot, going faster each time. I couldn't take anymore as her tongue was exploring every part of my core and sending me over the edge.

She stood up looking into my eyes as I came, slowing her fingers as she rode me out. She brought her lips to mine as I moaned lightly into her. Making a path of chaste kisses, sighing, she whispered almost melancholic into my ear.

"You're going to regret ever coming back to me." My chest tightened at the words as she left me, walking out of the room.

* * *

**Originally I planned a good ol' reunion of abusive sex, courtesy of Spencer. However, I was officially sick of Miss Hastings shit and didn't feel like writing that type of thing. Anyway sorry for the kind of sort chapter (well short to compared what I usually write) and onto the next!**


	19. Chapter 19

My dreams were haunted by nightmares as I slept. After a gruesome one involving Toby, my eyes shot open to see that Spencer was still sleeping soundly next to me. She had one arm draped around me, and I could see her eyeballs move underneath the eyelids as she dreamt.

It was rare enough to call it awkward that she stayed in bed with me, or even spent most of the night without leaving somewhere. I took the opportunity to silently take in her presence, watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically, the tattoo stretching every time she exhaled. There wasn't tension in her touch, or anger as I lay motionless next to her, observing her carefully to see if she would wake.

I gently ran my hand over her still healing bullet wound, the skin soft and rubbery as my finger tips grazed around it. Tracing my fingers downward, I felt the soft definition of her abs and belly button. A small smile crept on my face as I continued to soak in her image in the morning light, shadows outlined along where she was toned. Her hand twitched lightly against my waist as she snored softly, still lost in her dreams.

Letting my hand rest on her collarbone, I couldn't help but feel a longing for her, no matter how she treated me. Closing my eyes, I shifted softly and snuggled up closer to her as she began to stir. Sensing that I was right up against her, she moved her arm and slowly but firmly pushed me away as she yawned. I sighed, exasperated as I turned over and curled into a ball as I felt her get up from the bed.

"Fuck." I heard her mutter softly as she pressed the palm of her hand into her temple, rubbing it slightly. The alcohol from the other night must have hit her hard,. I peered out at her from the bed, waiting anxiously for her next move as she stood at the front window. Her back was beautifully defined, the muscles in her shoulders tensing as she stretched. She turned around, and I reluctantly looked in her eyes to see them cloudy, but still a hard brown.

"You need to get out of here." She finally said after a minute, and I sat up, my face scrunching in confusion as she walked around the bed and out back into the living room. I threw the sheets off and followed after her, my feet making quiet scuffles as I walked around barefoot.

"Where am I going to go? How am I even going to leave?" I asked her, and she sighed, clearly annoyed with me as she rubbed her temples again.

"Take the fucking car and go somewhere, I don't give a shit how you figure it out." She snapped, and I fell silent as she buried her face in her hands and leaned over the counter. As I kept my eyes on her, I noticed again that the bullet necklace wasn't hanging around her neck, much to my despair.

"You don't care about me, do you?" I whispered softly, more stating it to her than asking. She lifted her head out of her hands and half turned to look at me.

"I wish you would quit asking so many damn questions." She responded, and I lowered my head, holding back my tears. Dropping the subject, I retreated back to the room to get dressed and leave. As I took the keys from the counter across from her, she watched me with an unreadable expression on her face. I looked away as I made my way towards the door and slammed it shut after me.

Despite living downtown for most of my life, I had no idea where I was or where I was going for that matter. Upset, I ended up just driving around, hoping to find somewhere I recognised. I reached the city, glancing out my window to see that many of people I passed by were pointing at me and watching. I accelerated, forgetting that I was driving a car that was commonly associated with A. Turning into an alley, I stopped the car and got out, walking rapidly as I hoped to find someone from A.

The air was icy thick as the wind blew, filling up my lungs and quickly sobering my senses as I continued to walk into the heart of the city. Rounding a corner, I stopped as hundreds of people lined the main street, sounds of a parade coming from further down. Taking a few steps and looking around, I decided to stay and blend in since it was rare that the city held public functions due to the feud of A and Disciples.

As many colourful floats and posters made their way down, people were cheering and clapping happily. My eyes shifted from one person to the next as I observed carefree and joyous faces one after the other. My gaze settled on a young girl who was on her father's shoulders, her eyes lit up and a laugh emitting as she watched the parade. I continued to watch her and felt a pang of jealously towards her, her happiness and naivety. She didn't have to worry about being killed, constantly watching her back or being matched.

My jealously grew as these thoughts raced in my head, yet a small thought came to me as I watched her squeal in laughter as her father handed her a balloon. What if her fate was sealed like mine, to become prisoner to A, or Disciples? God save her if she fell in love with her match only to have her life depend on his.

Blinking rapidly as the wind blew, my eyes watered at the word "love". Spencer didn't care what I did or where I was as long as I showed up to help her have a good time. She didn't care if we were matched or not, and she had another thing coming if she thought I was going to sit around and wait for her.

I spent the rest of the afternoon at the parade, the positive atmosphere lifting my spirits and temporarily erasing Spencer and A out of my mind. While getting something to eat off a concession stand, I ran into one of my girlfriends from the dance club, and we spent the afternoon catching up in a coffee shop. I avoided talking about myself, more telling her about how I missed dancing at the club.

We talked for a bit more, finally walking out as it began to turn to dusk. She offered me a place to stay, and I agreed, tossing the idea of Spencer looking for me away. Making our way to her house, we heard shouting coming from one of the alleyways, and we immediately went to the other side of the street to avoid crossfire. As we passed by, I couldn't help but to take a glance and saw a few A members fighting. I averted my eyes and kept my head down the rest of the way as we finally made it to her place.

I thanked her for her kindness as she helped me get settled, and we both bid goodnight as I climbed into a bed in her spare bedroom. I let my eyes close as an innate dear settled on me that if I was ever recognised by either gang; I would risk her getting killed. I turned over and tried not to let the thought consume me as I fell asleep, Spencer appearing in my dreams.

* * *

**Bear with me guys, I have to study for exams hahaha. As always, let me know what you think! x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys,**

**We got the study guide for our exams today so I'll be updating less. Like, dramatically. As always this is unbeta'd, I wrote a load of pronouns in this chapter and if I got them mixed up I apologize in advance. The teacher signed off the note with "Enjoy", what kind of sick joke is that? Anyway, enjoy! (See what I did there?)**

* * *

Over the next few weeks I kept a low profile, occasionally joining my friend at the dance club to get my mind off things. It was strange to have a sense of normalcy, having no escorts when I got home or Spencer around the streets. I had no idea if she was looking for me, but I wasn't interested in hearing from her if she didn't care. My friend offered to let me move in, and I made her home mine as well, only contributing rent and tagging along with her to the club. On a night I decided to leave the club early, making my way back to the apartment, I was tired and aching from the routine of dancing. I looked up as I pulled my key out to see a Mercedes waiting on the curb, an A member leaning on the side. He stood straight as I stopped and gave him a pleading look as he opened the car door.

"Get in sweetheart. You're needed." He smirked at my reluctant face as I climbed in, hoping that I would be able to return to the apartment again. Whatever Spencer wanted, I was glad that she didn't involve my friend in any sort of way. The ride was surprisingly short, stopping after only a few minutes in front of a small house with multiple cars out front. Stepping out, I shivered from the cold as I was still in my dancing clothes, wearing a dress that barely went past my bum. We made our way to the front door and a blast of warmth hit us as we were greeted by Meredith, who gave me a hug.

"It's so good to see you're alright darling, Peter and I were relieved to hear that you're still alive. But enough of that, tonight we have something very important to attend. We're meeting with a similar gang leader from Brookhaven, and there's a chance that someone will be out to get Peter or Spencer. That's where you and I come in; we're to be by their side for the entire dinner, keeping a sharp eye for anything." I was quiet as she explained the situation, stopping as she noticed I wasn't speaking.

"Is something wrong dear?" She said, her eyes concerned as I sighed.

"Does it have to be me?" I looked back at her as she smiled and nodded her head.

"No girl is as close to Spencer as you are, and she doesn't trust but a few people. You're the one to do it, but you'll be fine, these things can be fun." I smiled politely back at her as Peter appeared from one of the room, two escorts immediately standing up when he entered. He gave me a nod as they left, silently closing the door.

"How come you don't leave with him?" I asked Meredith as she laughed and readjusted her lipstick.

"I asked him the same thing when we first got married because I was upset that we couldn't walk in together. Then he finally told me since he was a bigger target he wanted to leave me in less danger." I nodded as two escorts walked in and motioned for us to leave. Meredith took my hand and we walked out behind them, stepping into a beautiful Maserati. We were quiet on the way there; the only sound was the soft engine accelerating as we drove rapidly.

A huge mansion pulled into view as we turned onto a private road, many cars already parked and tons of people pilling into the house. Meredith and I parted as soon as we stepped out of the car; part of our job was to make our rounds to weed out suspicious persons. An escort kept his watchful eye on me as I stepped inside the room filled with light, patrons dressed in suits and gowns as they sipped champagne.

Carefully making my way around the room, my eyes darted as I just mainly noticed people laughing and joking from too much drinking. My eyes found Meredith, who had attached herself to Peter's hip, her gaze focus elsewhere as she shook someone's hand. I turned away, dreading when I would find Spencer, walking towards the middle of the room as I tried not to look for her.

Wandering slowly around the growing crowd of people, I felt a hand grab and squeeze my ass. Fuming, I turned around ready to slap the shit out of whoever decided to touch me, only to roll my eyes at Spencer. She laughed and yanked me against her, running her hand and grabbing my breast, making me flinch.

Smirking, she led me around the room as if she were parading me around to the other guests. It gave me a good opportunity to glance around the room as she talked loudly to other friends.

Two escorts kept closely behind us, one of them keeping their hood up as they followed behind Spencer. I took a quick peek at them to have them hide their face, and I turned around slowly, my worry increasing. Nonetheless Spencer kept going around the room, nearing Peter and Meredith as they turned at the sound of her voice. Meredith smiled at us, Peter giving her a shake of his head, controlling his smile.

Suddenly I saw the hooded escort shift, reaching in the waistband of their jeans. I snapped my head back at them just as they looked up, and my heart stopped as I recognised my captor, Maya. She gave me a wink before motioning to the escort behind me. Before I could even break away from Spencer, they both grabbed us from behind, disabling our arms as Maya took out a gun. I lifted my head and for a split second, I saw Meredith react and place herself in front of Peter before a loud bang.

Stomping on the man's foot, I wiggled out of his grasp and ran over to Meredith, who crumpled to the ground as Peter was dragged away by escorts. Turning back around I saw Spencer wrestling with Maya, staggering backwards as Maya swung a hit on her cheek. Torn as whether or not to help Spencer or to stay with Meredith, I looked around frantically to see an escort of A rush by.

"Hey!" I yelled, grabbing his attention as I motioned over to Spencer, who was struggling as Maya connected another blow with her body. The escort immediately sprinted over and threw Maya off of her, tackling her to the ground.

Spencer shook her head and spit, blood falling on the ground as she turned to me. My view of her was suddenly blocked as the room began to clear out, the partygoers rushing out of the mansion. I lowered my head and tried to clean the blood off Meredith, her eyes closed as she fought to breathe.

The bullet was deep inside her, striking the middle of her chest and spilling a lot of blood. Hush fell into the room as everyone fled, leaving only Spencer, Meredith, a couple escorts and I in the empty space. Spencer walked over to where I was helping Meredith, and stood next to me, watching her slowly become motionless. I looked up at her, my eyes watering as she shifted her gaze to me. She had a purple bruise just under her eye and a bloody lip from the fight with Maya.

"Can't we help her?" I asked, my voice breaking as I tried not to cry. She said nothing and looked up as the door burst open and Peter came in, despite the objections of his escorts. Spencer bent down and forced me up and out of the way as Peter rushed over. He leaned over Meredith, who cupped his face gently in her hands as her breathing became more laboured.

"Looks like you'll have to finish this without me." She whispered as she took his hand in hers, kissing it gently. Coughing, she held her ribs as it became increasingly difficult for her to talk. "You'll find someone else to get through this." Peter shook his head, caressing her cheek with one hand meanwhile the other reached for his gun. Spencer instinctively walked forward toward him, only to stop as Peter pointed it towards her.

"Don't do this." Spencer growled in her throat, making Peter smile while cocking the gun. He turned back to Meredith, who had her eyes closed and lay motionless.

"We're going together." He mumbled softly, kissing Meredith's cheek before pressing the muzzle of gun to his temple and pulling the trigger. Everyone flinched at the echo of the gunshot, Peter sinking against Meredith. His hand was still tightly gripped onto hers, a tiny smile carved onto Meredith's lips.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, **

**Last minute chapter as a reward for both you and I because I finished my assignment with time to spare. Again unbeta'd for the same reasons.**

* * *

The escorts turned their attention to Spencer, who was quiet as she stared angrily at the lifeless bodies. Swearing under her breath, she headed for the door, prompting the escorts to follow their new leader. I said nothing, trembling still at the scene and I could see her turn back to look at me at the doorway in the corner of my eye. She ordered an escort to stay with me before quickly exiting.

For some reason I couldn't tear myself apart from the bodies, blood still seeping from both of their wounds. My stomach felt empty and nauseous, and chills fell through my spine as I took in I would never see what resemblance of a family I had left. My head began to pound with the growing fear that I was truly alone in A, Spencer the only reason to keep me alive. I was probably more an annoyance to the other members that they had to lay their lives on the line for me, just because Spencer kept me around.

I left the mansion long after Spencer did, asking the escort to take me back to the apartment. At this point I didn't care if where she wanted me to be, I just wanted to go home and sleep away this whole life. During the long car ride home, my mind kept wandering back to a nagging thought: Would Spencer have done the same if I had gone the same way? I suddenly remembered that night with Paige; she left me dying only to be kidnapped.

Pulling up to the apartment, I wasted no time getting out of the car and rushing to the second level room. Just as I reached the door, I noticed it was slightly ajar, a faint light pouring from inside. I held my breath as I pushed the door open slowly, covering my mouth as I saw my friend mauled on the floor. My eyes followed her trail of blood to see a crude spray painting of a diamond striking a dragon through the heart on the wall. Paige's rugged and unforgivable face came into my mind as I studied the painting, forcing to leave as the stench was overwhelming.

Stumbling out of the complex, I pushed past the escort and broke down in the car crying. Between Maya murdering Meredith and now hunting Spencer and I, plus Paige and Disciples still after me, everyone I came into contact with was getting killed.

It seemed the only person who was able to escape and survive was Spencer, who unwillingly was now leader of A. There was no doubt that there would be even more attempts to kill her and I.

Desperate and angry, I decided to go see her to see what to do next, the escort making a quick phone call to see where she was. We took a short drive across town, stopping at a closed restaurant. The cook, stopping his meat cutting, took one look at us and led us to a back hallway and into a large meeting room. We were greeted by Peter's former escorts and advisors, all surrounding Spencer, who had a cigarette in her mouth. One of the advisors stood up and advanced toward me, an annoyed look on his face.

"Why is she here? She doesn't need to be hearing these things, get her out." He said, staring down at me as I glared at him, my lips curling in defiance.

"Fuck off." I snapped at him, and he promptly slapped me hard on the cheek, and I heard Spencer speak.

"No one touches her. All of you get out." I kept my head lowered as the members left, eyeing me and my stinging cheek. I finally lifted my gaze as the door shut to see Spencer blowing smoke towards the ceiling, watching it curl and dissipate before standing up. She tossed the cigarette into a bowl as she reached me, raising a hand and inspecting my cheek. I kept my eyes on her as she stood inches from me, a frown on her face.

"What happens now?" I broke the silence, only to have her shrug as she dropped her hand, her expression apathetic.

"At this point, whatever happens, happens. Just now I have to keep an eye out for two threats instead of one. Just wish that my dad would have left me with some sort of plan." She rubbed her chin as she spoke, avoiding my gaze.

"You can't do this alone." I said gently, and she scoffed, an amused smile spreading on her face.

"And what are you going to do to help me? There's only so many times that you can be shot, just look at Meredith. Tonight you didn't notice until the last minute who the shooter was, and you couldn't even help me fight her off." Her tone was mocking and I held back more tears, I didn't want her to see me so vulnerable.

"You're the only thing I have left." I stuttered, sniffling and looking sheepishly at my feet. She laughed again, bending down to get a closer look at me.

"Pretend all you want that I may have feelings for you, or any of that kind of shit. You're only a useful piece of ass to me." She said, her voice lowering as she turned around. Something inside me snapped as I unleashed all my anger and tension on her, my heart wrenching the words I could never say to her.

"Don't fucking tell me that! Don't say that you don't feel anything towards me, I know that you would have had me gone a long time ago if you didn't really need me. I don't care if we weren't matched together, we owe each other our lives, isn't that enough to be tied together somehow? We're not matches but I certainly deserve something from you!" I screamed.

"I won't ever be your match, or anyone's for that matter." She shot back, her voice strained, and I completely lost all thought as I felt my chest burst.

"How is it going to feel when you're shot or dying and you realized you were never matched and you spent your life alone? Tell me how it's going to feel burning in hell while your mother weeps that her daughter never loved!" I shouted at her. Silence erupted as she froze, her knuckles tensing as she whipped around and threw me against the wall. She held her arm against my throat as she spoke, anger burning in her tone.

"You stupid bitch, how do you think I felt when I left you bleeding like a stuck pig? To leave the only chance I had in my life to love someone like that? You don't know what it's like to everything ripped apart right in front of you and gone from your life! You don't know what it's like to everyone around you dying from their loved ones when you're the only one without a match!" She snarled at me as I held my hands against her arm.

"Spencer." I pleaded her name as she forced herself harder against me.

"Do you know what it's like to never be loved, to always be thrown away?" She said before letting go, heading towards the door.

"Wait, Spencer." I said my voice strained as I brushed my fingers against where her grip once was. "Spencer." I repeated.

"What?" She murmured.

"What did you say? W-when you left me?" My voice came out pathetically pleading. Like everything depended on the words she said.

She slightly turned her heard, her eyes widening. "I didn't –"

I growled in frustration. "Hastings, I may have been wavering in and out of consciousness but I know you fucking said something. Tell me, now. You owe me that much!"

She scowled at my tone. "I told you I didn't leave you by my own will." She turned her body to face me before sighing. She glared into my eyes, her mouth parting slightly. Her hands clenched into fists. I thought she was going to hit me. Instead she surprised me by turning sharply and walking out the door slamming it in the process, her footsteps fading away into the hallway.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys,**

**Squeezing this chapter in before I have to study. Again. Sigh. **

**AmyJay1234: I didn't think anyone really read them but aww. Hmm well I fell asleep in class today and was there for like 3 periods until someone had the courtesy to wake me up. That's all that really happened. **

**For the Glee Fandom: If anyone knows any good Quinntana fics or is writing one PM me because even though I might be late to this pairing I think they're my new ship (and they must be canon now right? Because of the episode). I don't really watch Glee, I stopped after the second season. So I vaguely know how they are now but the idea of them is great tbf. I also think that's why I'm incredibly hesitant to jump on the Faberry ship because last I saw them I hated Rachel (however I did ship Achele for a while because weren't they just the cutest?) and I hated Finn (ok maybe hate is a strong word but disliked a lot). Anyway let me know. Also note I'm talking about the characters not the actual actors because some people think they're one in the same which they're not.**

* * *

I decided not to follow after her, instead waiting a couple of minutes to find three escorts waiting instead of one. I didn't say anything as they led me to a waiting car, driving off in silence. I took the time to contemplate about Spencer's reaction. What did she say? Did she confess she loved me? A tingling feeling erupted in my body as I explored the thought. I disregarded it as we ended up back at the cottage where I had first met Peter and Meredith. The house was empty and cold, the furniture and blankets the same way I had last seem them. From what I could tell, it seemed that Peter and Meredith weren't here very often either. Sensing the discomfort, the escorts retreated to the side house, located right next door. I rummaged around Meredith's old clothes to change into a pair of pyjamas and a sweater before walking back downstairs.

To warm up the house, I lit the fireplace and snuggled under some blankets while soft flurries fell outside the window. As I sat near the window watching the snow slowly accumulate, I noticed some pictures on the mantle. I realized that most of them were Meredith, with her friends, and one of her with Peter. On the very corner, there was a picture of Spencer, when she was a girl. She was riding a tricycle with a huge toothy grin on her face and wind blowing her hair. The brown in her eyes were the same intensity as she had now, only the little girl in the picture didn't have such hatred.

Yawning, I leaned over and lay on the couch, my eyes closing as I realized just how tired I was. I fell asleep shortly, and slept for the longest time. During my sleep, tons of memories, people and scenarios kept reappearing in my dreams, all melding together. Despite the mash up of everything that had happened, I slept soundly and didn't move from the couch.

After what seemed like an endless sleep, my eyes finally reopened to find myself completely buried under the pile of blankets. I threw them off and stretched meanwhile sitting up to find Spencer sitting on a recliner across from me. She made no facial expression at me as I sat up and crossed my legs, unsure of what to say.

"Don't think that because I didn't beat the shit out of you, that it means I love you." She said, her tone low. I lowered my eyes, my hands fidgeting in my lap.

"However," she continued, reaching into the pocket of her jacket, the leather squeaking, "that doesn't mean I don't need you." My gaze focused on her hands as she pulled out a small velvet box. I gave her a confused look as she placed it across from me.

"What is this?" I asked, taking the small box, a feeling in my gut that this wasn't a sentimental show of affection.

"Remember that gang leader we were meeting at the party before Meredith got shot, the one from Brookhaven?" I nodded as I turned the box over in my hands, her eyes narrowing as she got irritated I wasn't making eye contact with her. "Well they were supposed to meet with my father, and being traditional, they won't meet with me unless I'm married, regardless of the fact that my sexuality… is fluid per say." This time my eyes shot back up to her, her expression serious.

"What are you saying?" I said slowly. She sighed and avoided my eyes as she spoke.

"There's no way we can take down Disciples and this new threat without their help, so I really need to win over their approval. As much as I hate to do this, I need you to be there at the meeting to pose as my fiancé. You were at the previous dinner party with me, so they'll know it won't be set up." She finished talking, peering at me as I finally pried open the box, gasping.

Inside was a gorgeous round diamond ring sitting among bands of smaller, twisting diamonds. It glistened even in the faint light as I took it out and slipped it on my ring finger, the sliver cold against my skin. I couldn't help but to smile at the gesture, even if it was for pretend, the ring was all too real.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said, breaking my gaze as she stood up.

"Hold on, I have one condition." I said, making her stop in her tracks, folding and placing some papers in her jacket. She looked down skeptically at me as I stood in front of her.

"I don't really think you're really in a place to order me around." She said, turning fully to face me.

"And I don't think you really have someone like me to take to this dinner." I shot back, making her run her tongue over her teeth in annoyance.

"Fine. What is it?" She said, putting her hands in her pockets. I gave her a teasing grin, inching closer to her.

"You have to tell me what you said. I don't care when. But you have to tell me. Nothing more, nothing less."

She scoffed at me, before turning around towards the door, much to my disappointment.

"Just be ready by tonight." She said before slamming the door. I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs to get ready. After getting taking a quick hot shower to wear off the cold, I threw my hair up to search for a dress. I decided if Spencer didn't want to be with me despite needing the gang's approval, I would make her regret it.

I let out a tiny breath as I zipped myself up, the dress hugging my skin tightly all over. It was slutty enough to show off my cleavage and ass, yet the colour was sophisticated enough for a formal presentation. I grinned to myself as I took one last look at my reflection, I made my way down the stairs to wait for my accompaniment to the party.

My phone suddenly went off, and I glanced over at it to see a text from an unknown number.

_Be ready, I'll see you at the party. Don't forget the ring._

I exhaled sharply, figuring it was from Spencer as I heard a car pull into the driveway, the engine roaring. I stepped out of the house to see four escorts pile out of a huge SUV, their eyes averting as I made my way over. My nervousness subsided as I recognized one of them as Toby's friend, who saved me the first time I ran into them. I gave him a small smile and he nodded his head before helping me into the car and sliding in next to me.

On our way over to the meeting, Toby's friend, whose name I found out to be Jason, filled me in on the Brookhaven gang. They were from all around Pennsylvania and had a heavy presence mainly outside of Philadelphia. They were led by two powerhouse leaders, who had a reputation for being short tempered. Meeting with A was an attempt to expand their territory and gain more allies as they steadily grew.

Jason became quiet as we neared the meeting place, a more scaled down house that was more on the rural side rather than closer to downtown. Dusk settled and made the night air cooled as we stopped and climbed out, Jason and the others making sure to keep close to me. Near the doors there was a heavy presence of A members, most of them keeping watch outside for anything unusual. I glanced down at the ring one more time before we walked in, holding my head up high and swallowing my fear.

Walking in I immediately noticed escorts and bodyguards from both organisations, figuring that they weren't taking any chances. I followed Jason as the others disbanded, their eyes shifting around the room. I took the same precautions, my eyes searching the room quickly as we made our way across the foyer and into the ballroom. We had to pause for a minute to analyze the giant room, tables and chairs all around as people laughed and ate.

A large table was seated in the corner, where two tall and skinny men sat with their wives, smoking cigars. Spencer sat across from them, an impatient look on her face. Her expression dropped clear off of her as I approached the table, Jason hanging back. Spencer stood up, her eyes focused on mine before introducing me to the intrigued men.

"I'd like you to meet my fiancé." I shook each of their hands, smiling politely before taking a seat next to Spencer, who put her arm around me. She kept watching me intently as I answered the men's questions without hesitation, smiles spreading on their faces.

"So, when are you two planning on getting married?" One of them asked, catching Spencer off guard as she sipped her drink. I took the opportunity exact some revenge for her not telling me what she said.

"Next month." I answered, making Spencer snap her attention towards me as she narrowed her eyes. I smiled and cocked my eyebrow at her, her fists clenching.

"Good, good. We'll be expecting invitations." The man replied, and I nodded cheerfully as Spencer kept burning her stare into me. As she leaned backward, I noticed a tattoo peeking out of the sleeve of her jacket. Examining my curiosity, she pulled her sleeve down before turning back to the conversation. I wasn't in the mood to put with her childish antics, and I took her drink in front of her. I downed it quickly, savouring the cold harsh liquid as it made its way down my throat. Spencer gave me an irritated look as I knew I was pushing my limits with her with the comment and behaviour. Regardless, she followed my suit and continued to drink one after the other, rapidly growing drunk.

After a while, the entire party saves for the escorts were drunk, people stumbling and laughing loudly at nothing in particularly. I felt more outgoing as my eyes were clouded and my body softly swayed, Spencer shaking the leaders hands as they drunkenly closed the deal. My vision hazy, I stupidly smiled at her as she took my hand and helped me up, causing me to lean into her. We made our way across the room and out the door, the escorts helping us in the car.


	23. Chapter 23

**Quick chapter I wrote in Geography class. Geography is boring.**

**To the reviews: I'm not allowed to drink coffee because it'll "stunt my growth" and for other reasons. Eventually I will in my senior years but not so much now at such a "young and tender age" and what not. My school is just incredibly strict on uniform. They don't care what you do just as long as you look good when people come to visit etc. **

* * *

Unable to control myself during the ride home, I leaned over and began to kiss her neck, making her squeeze my ass in order to get me to stop. I giggled softly before pulling away, looking out the window impatiently as we drove. Finally making it back to the house, she carried me inside, setting me down on the couch and leaning over me. I smiled devilishly at her as I playfully bit my lip and tugged on her shirt.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" I hiccuped as she sighed, frustrated in her tone.

"I want to know what fucking sick notion gave you the idea to say we were getting married next month." She growled, and I immediately caught on that she was not happy with me, my smile fading. The alcohol was finally settling in my stomach, but I still highly intoxicated, my emotions overwhelming.

"Don't you want to marry me? You can't keep up the ruse that we're going to be engaged forever." I answered, slurring the letters together and she stood back up, running her hands through her hair. The silence that settled gave me her answer, and still reeling from being drunk, I sat up and looked at her, growing upset.

"You don't want to be with me, do you, yet you fuck around with me all the time and force me to be a part of A. I've saved your life barely knowing you, and you keep me around for things like this. Why, why is it so hard to tell me that I mean something to you, that you like to have me around?" I remarked, my brow furrowing as she glared back at me.

"I already told you, I don't have any significant feelings for you." She said with a menacing tone. I felt my chest swell and my eyes sting as tears welled up, making my vision glassy. I reached out and snatched her gun from her waist band, holding the muzzle towards my own head.

"Then end it for me. If you're going to stand here in front of me and say that I don't mean anything for you, then don't make me suffer anymore. I've gone through too much with you to just throw it all away. Let me go, and let it be over."

I whimpered, my voice trembling as I held back my sobs. She looked at the gun, then back into my eyes, an unusual expression on her face.

"Put the gun down, you're be-" She started to say before I cut her off.

"You know very damn well I'm not afraid to take a bullet. Its pain with be sweet after everything you've done to me." I interrupted, the gun shaking in my uneven grip. She stood wordlessly in front of me before cautiously taking my hands and lowering the gun, leaning in and kissing me. Astonished, I tried pulling back only to have her wrap an arm around the small of my back, imprisoning me in her grip. Tilting her head, she continued to kiss me as she tossed the gun aside and lowered me onto the couch. Muffled by her lips, I tried to moan my protest, and she quickly shushed me by biting my lip.

She still had the taste of her last whiskey on her tongue, swirling around my lips as she slid my dress over my legs. Slipping two fingers inside me, I braced my hips against her hand as she traced her thumb over my clit. Working her fingers inside and kissing me hard was her way of getting me wet to endure her thrusting. I leaned my head back as I felt the pleasure and tension building inside me as she kissed the exposed part of my chest. Looking down at her, I saw more of the tattoo on her wrist, an indeterminable script in the shadow of her body.

Sensing that I was distracted, she pulled her fingers out and shifted down to eat me out. I gasped and writhed from her sucking hard on my clit and pinning my thighs down. Already hot and bothered from her kissing, my stomach tensed as I felt my orgasm approaching hard. She stood back up, watching my movements and heaving chest. She timed it to where she thrust her fingers inside just as I came, making it easy to slide in.

I cried out from her filling me up and the sensitivity from the orgasm combining.

Leaning forward again, she resumed giving me wet kisses all over as I arched my hips against her. Whether she was still drunk or artfully skilled, she couldn't decide whether or not to go fast or slow, making her thrust completely random.

Begging for her to have her way with me, I wrapped my arms around her neck, pressing my fingertips into her back.

Reaching up with one hand, she began to play with my breasts, squeezing and palming them lightly. She settled on a moderate deep rhythm. Unable to control myself any longer, I moaned and whimpered into her mouth, my body shaking from adrenaline and ecstasy. Her thrusting grew faster as she herself groaned slightly, her peak coming just from thrusting into me. Placing a hand on my rib cage, she gripped me firmly as our releases came together, leaving us panting and sweaty.

I sank my back into the couch, my body having been arched from the intensity as she pulled out. She kept her eyes on mine as she slowly stood back up. I said nothing, watching her longingly from the couch, my arms and legs spread over the cushions. I waited for her to start talking, knowing it wasn't going to be pleasant news by the way her jaw was clenching.

"I have to leave for Philadelphia for a while, to meet with this gang on how we're going to work. So, you'll have to fend for yourself for a while. Jason will be your main guard and escort, and he'll report back to me every once in a while." I was quiet as I listened to her talk, motionless. "Meanwhile you can plan this stupid fucking wedding. It's our only hope of taking down Disciples and this new threat." Involuntarily my heart leaped that she used the word "our" instead of "my" to include me.

I nodded my head at her as she kept her sharp gaze on me. I closed my eyes only to woken up seconds later by having a piece of heavy clothing thrown at my face. Pulling at the material, I felt soft leather against my fingers as I recognized Spencer's jacket around me.

"Cover yourself up; you look like a cheap whore." I heard her mumble. Not wanting to question it, I slipped my arms inside the sleeves, the smell of cigarettes and cologne filling my nose. She sat down next to me, lighting a cigarette and slowly exhaling as smoke poured through her nostrils. I lay silently next to her, letting my eyelids close as I tried to fight off falling asleep. The silence between us was comforting, different from harsh and heated arguments but partnered with a usual tension of uneasiness.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys,**

**Don't worry you haven't gotten rid of me yet. **

**So I was wondering because I had an epiphany of sorts while studying if you guys wanted me to do a collab with another/other author(s), a crossover or do an interactive fic. Basically the concept of the interactive fic idea is that I'd write a chapter and after that I'd put up a poll so ultimately the majority decides what happens next. Kind of like choosing where the story will go (I might let you guys choose what goes on the poll as well or I could just pick random options myself). Like playing a character I guess? I think it would be pretty cool besides the fact that the element of surprise would be hard to incorporate but I still could try. A cross over and a collab are pretty much self-explanatory. If some of you do recommend a crossover and I haven't watched the show I will literally watch it just for the sake of considering your idea (great aren't I?). If you want me to do a collab then I'll let the author know and PM them or whatever (unless you volunteer yourself) but I'll also have to consider writing style etc. Let me know what you think yo' (review or PM me either or).**

* * *

After falling asleep for what felt like ten minutes, I was abruptly woken up by Spencer yanking on the jacket, dragging me to the floor. She laughed as I groaned and writhed on the carpet, my eyes glaring at her as I sat up.

"Get up, we're going out." I scoffed at her, rubbing my head and yawning slightly as I looked outside to still see pitch black.

"Why can't I just stay here while you go whatever?" I inquired and she bent down to force me up, a grin on her face.

"You don't have a choice." I shook off her grasp as I looked down at my watch to see it had only been thirty minutes since I had fallen asleep. Reluctantly I went upstairs to change, merely slipping on a pair of jeans and a simple sweatshirt. Walking back downstairs, Spencer's features softened as she saw what I wore, a content look on her face.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed from being woken up.

Spencer raised her eyes brows at my irritation but smirked in return.

"Don't you remember I said you looked cute when you dressed like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you never met me." She murmured looking away. I brushed past her towards the door as I wasn't in the mood for her personality to switch again all too suddenly. I climbed into the waiting car and spread myself out in the backseat, hoping to get some more shuteye during the ride.

As soon as the car door opened next to me, I was promptly shoved against the other side of the door, my head colliding with the door panel. I let out a small groan as Spencer sat next to me, an irritated look on her face. Sitting up, I rubbed my head slightly as it began to pound from the pain and lack of sleep.

Regardless I kept my mouth shut for the duration of the ride as I leaned against the window watching the landscape whiz by. We ended up in downtown Rosewood, many people roaming the streets since it was a weeknight. Colorful neon lights glowing from the bars lit up the sidewalk as the night was getting later, and faint thumps emitted from the blaring music even from inside the car. Stopping at traffic light and crosswalk, many of the people walking fell silent around the car, recognizing the A style of a murdered out vehicle. My eyes followed the huge group of people as they passed by, grateful they weren't able to see inside.

Driving a bit further, I was surprised to see that we had stopped outside a small and dimly lit boutique. Throwing me off even further, Spencer wordlessly stepped out and walked inside without so much of a glance. I sat in the car, the idling engine the only noise as even the escort seemed to be perplexed by Spencer's action. After a minute or two she returned holding a small bag and slid back in the car, throwing the bag at me. I caught it and pulled out a tiny dress made out of thin, stretchy fabric.

"Put it on." I suddenly heard Spencer say, and I looked up to see her silently studying me.

"What?" I retorted, holding up the dress and examining to reveal it was slightly see through and a size too small. "You've got to be ki-" I began to protest.

Just do it." She angrily interrupted me, shushing my voice. I felt my cheeks burning red as I slowly began to undress in the car slipping my shirt over my head and wriggling out of my jeans. Finally now just in my underwear, I slid the way too tight dress on, pulling it down unsuccessfully to only have it reach just past my thighs. I sighed, uncomfortable and embarrassed beyond belief as I looked up to see the escort peering at me through the rearview mirror. As my eyes met his, he looked away and I turned to look at Spencer, annoyed. She gave me an approving nod as we turned back around to head towards the bars. We stopped at a crowded nightclub, a huge line wrapping around the building as people jeered at the bouncer to let them in.

I hesitated getting out of the car, only moving when Spencer grabbed my hand and compelled me to follow her. I kept close by her side as she bypassed the line and greeted the bouncer, who let her in with a smile as if they were old friends. Inside the club there was deafening hip hop music pouring from the speakers surrounding a gigantic dance floor. The only lighting was colourful sporadic spotlights illuminating various spots around the room as they rapidly moved about.

Spencer led us to a secluded corner near the bar, my hand still holding onto her as we sat down and eyed the room. She pried her hand out of mine and reached into her jacket, pulling out a small bag of white powder. Pressing my knee into her, I leaned over her as I took the dollar bill out of her hand and inhaled the harsh, intensifying powder. Spencer had an approving smile on her face as I sat back up, exhaling as I felt my heart pounding.

Slowly the music became faint, softly beating as my pupils dilated and the colorful lights danced around the room. I narrowed my eyes as the dark figures of the other goers were sharp and focus, meanwhile the lights were blurred all around to the draining music. My fingers lightly twitched in my lap, my pulse slowing dramatically as my eyes darted across the room, unable to concentrate. Standing up, I swayed slowly as I took steps across the room onto the dance floor.

I lost myself to my body's movements, the scene and people swirling around me as I danced alongside them. Unable to see in the dark and the cocaine dissolving my inhibitions, I smiled in my elevated state as the crowd danced closer together. Hands floated up and down my sides, and I was convinced that it was Spencer, or she wouldn't care if it wasn't. I continued to dance as the music faded in and out of my ears, the beat a thumping boom that matched my pulse.

A smile plastered on my face, I stumbled back to a similarly high Spencer, who looked me over as I sat in her lap. She rested one hand on the side of my leg, pulling me against her and clutching my waist with her other hand. I bit my lip and leaned over to kiss her, tracing my tongue across her mouth. She responded by tugging at my hair, making me whimper softly and wrap my arms around her neck.

Raising her hips slightly, I could feel her wet between my legs, my mind racing with many thoughts. Detaching my grip, I dropped one hand to unzip her jeans, and a frustrated sigh came from her throat. From the lack of light and the coke simmering in my body, I felt even more driven to want her inside of me. Following my hazy instincts, I stroked around her slit, holding myself back to get a reaction.

Fed up with my teasing, she stood up causing me to slide off her as she led us towards the bathrooms. She burst open the door and forced me up against the wall, shoving her tongue in my mouth and grinding her pelvis hard against mine.

Unable to control myself, I slipped two fingers into her. Moaning softly, I heard her take a deep breath as I continued, the pleasure heightened from the drug. I crashed my lips against hers, for once having the upper hand. She melted into me our bodies moving together. I brought my lips down to her collar bone smiling as I bit her skin while she moaned. I could feel her tense around my fingers as I thrusted faster into her. When she came her body shook and I held back a smug grin.

* * *

**To the person that PM'd me but doesn't have their own PM open (I don't know how you wanted me to respond so I'll choose here): My name's Alexandria and yeah I'm pretty much 13 going on to 60. Kidding. I'm going on to 14 at the end of this year, slowly but surely. I'm not sure how I'm going to prove my age besides how I type in my author's notes. If you don't believe me I seriously have no idea. I mean I pretty much talk like someone who's around my age I think. Plus I update quite quickly so it shows that I'm not in college getting flooded with work or I'm out of college being bombarded with real life. I'm pretty much a fetus compared to other authors on this site. There's also no reason for me to lie about my age, I mean let's be honest if I was going to, 16-20something would be a good age to lie about. Who would lie about being 14. Yes hello, I'm at the age immaturity is at it's peak. Not that great an image to create. But nevertheless I am 14ish and in complete honesty I don't need to prove anything to you whatsoever. Assuming makes an ass out of you and me (get the joke? Ass-u-me. Hah.)**


	25. Chapter 25

I made my way out of the bathroom after Spencer when suddenly a burning white light made my eyes cringe as the music ceased and yelling filled the room as the club filed out. Still reeling from the drug pumping in my veins, I followed the general direction of the others, rubbing my eyes as my head pounded from the intense light. A hand firmly took mine, leading me away from the crowd and toward a back exit near where Spencer and I had been sitting. My eyes peeked open to see that she wasn't there, the small white bag still resting on the table. I shook my head to try and stop the effects of the coke as I continued to follow the stranger.

Reaching the door and leaving the stuffy, crowded room was a welcome as the cool night air filled my lungs and allowed me to breathe. The hand forced me inside a waiting car, and I buried my face in my hands as the car sped off, a painful throb of pressure on my brain. The motions of the car speeding and swerving at corners were making me dizzy and nauseous as I clenched my eyes shut from the pain.

"Look at me." I froze as I tried to pinpoint the unfamiliar voice, a far cry from Spencer's usual tone. I slowly looked up to only prove my fear, Paige's stare wearing into me as she examined my expression. She smirked as I sat speechless across from her, vice flickering in her brown eyes.

"You're strung out, aren't you? Don't worry dear, I'm not going to hurt you." She reassured me as I felt as if my heart would suddenly stop from the adrenaline and dread of what she wanted with me. She motioned for me to scoot closer to her, lightly patting the spot next to her, smiling. Hesitantly I slid across the seat till I was inches from her, my mind focusing on where Spencer could be and how I prayed she was alright.

"I can see why Spencer keeps you around now. You're such a pretty little fuck." She whispered, running her finger tips across my cheek. I shook at her touch, avoiding her gaze as I took short breaths, my dress constricting my lungs. Leaning in, she brushed her lips across my collarbone, making me freeze and tense. Noticing my anxiety, she turned my face to look at her, a grin spreading on her face.

"You need to calm down, sweetheart. Nothing bad is going to happen to you…yet." Paige purred in my ear, her warm breath sending tense shivers down my neck. Taking my hand she held my wrist as she forced a syringe in my vein and I cried out from the bite of the needle sinking in. I finally locked eyes with her as my heartbeat fell to an unsustainable pace, my breathing laboured as I tried to fight to keep from blacking out.

The car came to a sudden halt, Paige grabbing me and throwing me out of the side of the car onto the pavement. The car screeched as it drove off, leaving me abandoned and paralyzed as I fought to sit up. Blood dripped from a gash on my forehead onto the cobblestone, and I coughed as my lungs felt as if they were retracting inside themselves. My vision was hazy and fading, my body tense and shaking from the substances flowing and killing my heart slowly. Tears involuntarily filled my eyes as I knew I was rapidly losing myself, and how much I wanted it to end. Faintly I heard rhythmic sounds, like footsteps, and I looked up to see two police officers watching me in horror in front of a police station. Clutching my rib as shooting pains travelled all through me, I fell to the ground again, laying in agony as I tried to speak.

"Please…help me." I pleaded, shutting my eyes as I felt myself slip, my pulse no longer beating and my breathing shot.

* * *

Voices faintly faded in and out above me, their words mixing together as I tried to compose the sentences. Sensing that I was still alive but not awake, I lay perfectly still and attempted to concentrate on the voices, now arguing.

"We can't legally treat her if she's a felon."

"She has no criminal record, or previous arrests, what has she done to be a felon?"

"Oxycontin and cocaine were flowing through her veins when they found her, both illegal substances."

"So you're just going to let her die?" My eyes flew open at the last statement to see a bewildered doctor and an amused Jason. I sat up slowly, my eyes scanning the tiny hospital room as my head felt dizzy and light.

"What's going on?" I asked softly, and Jason shook his head before taking my hand and pulling me off the bed.

"Nothing, we were just leaving." The doctor remained silent as we left, Jason putting his arm around me to help me walk. We walked out of the hospital despite the horrified stares of the staff and other patients at my state. Sitting down in the car, I finally was able to stop my head from spinning as Jason slid in next to me, keeping his eyes on mine.

"Where's Spencer? Is she okay?" I suddenly remembered, the thoughts of the nightclub pouring back to me. Jason chuckled before answering me.

"She's already in Brookhaven with the other gang, after what happened at the nightclub and giving up looking for you, she left." He replied, and I lowered my gaze at the mention that Spencer didn't bother to finish finding me. My eyes fell on the bruise from the needle that Paige gave me, a large purple streak staining the skin on my wrist.

"The important thing is that both of you are okay." Jason said in reply to my silence, his eyes following mine as I glanced out the window. "And now you can focus on the wedding." I closed my eyes as I instantly regretted saying our wedding was in a month. I had no idea where to have it set, how many people to expect show up, or even what the hell I was going to wear. Shoving the ideas out of my head, I was quiet for the rest of the ride, finally returning to the old cottage.

* * *

A thick layer of snow covered the ground, crunching beneath my feet as I stepped out of the car. I darted back inside the house as the cold was burning my feet and I was still only in the skimpy dress Spencer had bought me. Changing into warmer clothes, I sat down in the empty still dining room to try and organize my thoughts on the wedding.

Until late that night I sat up trying to figure out the simplest of details on the wedding, ultimately ending up with what flowers to get. Frustrated, I continued to work on the plans late through the night, only pausing to get something to eat.

Despite my efforts, I couldn't decide on anything, even changing my mind on the flowers as I racked my brain for answers. Finally as the morning light poured through the windows, I realized that I had no sleep since before going with Spencer to the nightclub. Sighing, I figured depriving myself of sleep wasn't going to make this any easier, especially without hearing a word from Spencer since she left. Flinging onto the couch, I gratefully closed my eyes and drifted off to a heavy sleep.

Much to my chagrin, I had my reoccurring nightmares that were so surreal that I woke up shaking and sweating. I glanced at my watch to see that it was already the next day, another day wasted that I could have done something productive. Peeling the blankets off of me, I changed from my pyjamas to regular clothes, heading outside to see more snow had fallen. I turned my head as I heard footsteps behind me towards the car, and I was greeted by Jason watching me intently as I faced him.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" He asked, inquisition deep in his tone.

"I can't plan a wedding from being cooped up in a house." He nodded and motioned for the others to follow, only to be stopped by my protests.

"Is it really necessary to bring everyone along? No offense." I quickly added, the other escorts smirking at me.

"I don't know where you've been the past few days, but Spencer is the head of A now, and last I checked, you're her main bitch. So I have direct orders to lay these guys' and my own life for you in case of anything, which seems to happen to you a lot." Jason growled at me, shutting me up of any more outburst or remarks. I climbed in the car next to Jason, who was still silently fuming as we headed out.

As soon as we reached downtown, I spent the entire day consulting with a wedding planner on every last detail. Of course I didn't mention to her about who or what I was marrying into, only that it was a high profile marriage. Finally leaving the studio near late afternoon, I felt highly accomplished of myself as we drove back. Driving back, I realized there was still one crucial step missing in the plans.

"I need to go into town again," he narrowed his eyes but kept his mouth shut as he allowed me to reason with him, "I just need two more things for the wedding. The location and the dress." I waited for his answer as he exhaled sharply, looking at his hands in his lap.

"I'll let you go again soon, but on one condition: You allow me to pick the location, and don't object to how we protect you. The location is going to have to be somewhere that they can't find us, and where we can be prepared." He continued, and I considered the location factor a reasonable decision.

"Okay, fine. Then the dress is all I need." He gave me an indifferent smirk, and nodded before standing up and bidding me goodnight.

* * *

**Mmmm so that's chapter 25. Apologies if my pacing is slow. Someone PM'd me about Jason and I thought it was pretty obvious that is was Jason DiLaurentis... as in Ali's brother. BUT GUESS WHAT THE NEW EPISODE OF PRETTY LITTLE LIARS CAME OUT AND THE HALLOWEEN ONES ARE ALWAYS THE BEST. Also gay marriage got legalised in Australia. Finally! Not that it concerns me yet, but it's nice for people to make it official I guess. **

**'Till next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for any errors in advance. My new mantra is_ sleep is for the weak_. Anyway, happy reading x**

* * *

The next few weeks consisted of mainly finalizing the plans with the planner over the phone and sending invitations, mainly to the members of the other gang. Finally after a while, Jason agreed to take me downtown one morning to look for a dress. Walking out to the car I stopped in my tracks as the back of the SUV was open and I saw Jason tucking in a significantly large gun. He turned to see me watching before walking over to me.

"I have a feeling you're going to be spending time in more than one shop, which means you're going to be getting in and out a lot. There's bound to be someone or a spy for Disciples watching the streets for you to report back to Paige, and I don't want any trouble. Remember, this is all for you." I said nothing as the other three escorts came out holding similar guns, stacking them in the back before shutting the door. Jason lead me to the other side of the car, helping me in and keeping his gaze focused on me as we headed towards town. As much as I didn't want to have to force Jason and his men to risk their lives for me, Spencer and I had to go through the wedding for the sake of the entire organization of A. If we were really going to pull this off, the dress was going to be the most convincing part.

Reaching downtown, there was an abundance of people walking the streets due to the warming temperature of spring. I smiled as I saw families and couples laughing and having a good time, the ugly jealous twang creeping up on me as I envied their naivety. I rested my gaze on a young couple with a newborn, the baby's face lighting up as they held her close. A small unusual feeling of yearning fell over me, but I dismissed it quickly as we made our first stop.

Jason met my eyes as I climbed out, giving him a smile as I entered the small shop. A stout friendly woman at the counter greeted me as I walked in, my concerns floating out of my head as I saw hundreds of dresses behind her.

Sitting me down first, she proceeded to ask about my wedding and fiancé. Hesitating, I lied slightly to her, saying that it was a formal yet traditional wedding with my long time fiancé. She nodded her head understandingly as I fell silent thinking about Spencer, as I hadn't heard from her since the club, and the wedding was in a week. Leading me around the shop, we went through hundreds of dresses, trying on and rejecting many of them. Losing track of them as we went through a huge pile of dresses, I began to feel overwhelmed by the pressure of how I had to present myself at the wedding as the hours went by. In the changing room as she was zipping up another dress on me, her eyes lingered on my tattoo, looking at me with a curious expression.

"You're getting married to your match in A, aren't you?" She quietly stated as she smoothed down the edges of the dress. I turned to face her, her eyes avoiding mine as she continued to look down. I fidgeted nervously, the memory of last time Spencer and I talked about it flooding my brain.

"Yes, I am." I finally answered, the room settling into uncomfortable stillness. Facing me, she held out her arm and pulled up her sleeve, revealing a small A inked onto her skin. I looked up at her questioningly as she smiled at me.

"My husband is involved with A. We got matched over 27 years ago, and have been married 26 years. I've been so blessed that he's managed to keep himself alive all this time, with the tradition and all." I smiled softly at her.

"When are you planning to get your 'A' tattoo?" She asked suddenly, catching me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I said, my confused expression making her laugh.

"It's an old, old tradition back when Peter first got married that the matches get tattoos on each other representing the couple. Of course, the tradition called for the women to get 'A's, meanwhile the men got the girl's name tattooed to uphold the "Till death" promise. I would hope that you know what you're getting into, deary." She pulled her sleeve down as I thought back to the script tattoo on Spencer's wrist that I had seen. Had she really gotten my name inked on her?

Breaking my train of thought, she nudged me to face the mirror as I gasped at the dress in my reflection. It was a gorgeous white satin dress draped with lace at the sleeves and on the train, trailing down and flowing onto the floor. The soft fabric curved around my entire body in soft rushing detail, embroidered with tiny crystals. My lip trembled as I tried to hold back my emotions, the woman beaming at my reaction.

"This is the one, I can see it in your face." She laughed as I grinned in embarrassment, lowering my head and nodding. After paying and thanking her afterwards, I headed back out to the car, clutching the crinkling in my hands.

An impatient Jason was waiting in the car, giving me a puzzled look as I threw the dress in the car and wiped my eyes, smiling at him. He avoided eye contact with me as he glanced out the window behind us, reaching his hand inside his jacket.

"Drive faster." He ordered and immediately the car accelerated, the lurch of the engine throwing us back against the seats. Reaching behind the seats, he handed out the powerful assault rifles to the others, his eyes never leaving the window. Cautiously I followed his gaze to see a car aggressively tailgating us, the same dark tint in the windows but a different model than what A members drove. Just as I was about to turn back, the passenger window of the car rolled down and a gun peered out, shattering the glass in a fury of bullets.

Jason reflexively pulled me down to the seat as the loud trigger of the gun blasted through the car, bullets flying haphazardly. Turning a sharp corner, our car sped off into an alleyway as Jason and the others returned fire, two of the men moving to the backseat to get a better shot. Jason's grip on my back loosened, but I still clutched the edge of the seat, terrified to even sit up to see the scene around us. The glass was billowing through the shattered back window as we continue to traverse the roadways, the SUV swerving many times as we continually took sidestreets.

"Listen to me," Jason said as he yanked me to face him, "we need to get to a different car to switch so that way they can't follow us. As soon as we stop the car, we're going to have get out as fast as we can, you understand?" His voice was firm and his eyes scared as he spoke, my answer only to be cut off by a hard impact slamming into the side of the car.

Glass shot through everywhere, slicing into the exposed part of my hands and neck as the car slid sideways. The driver kept going despite the impact, Jason groaning as he shook his head, the door behind him completely smashed in.

He glanced over to me and I saw a trail of blood form on his neck, flowing down and staining his shirt.

"New plan. We're going to take these motherfuckers out. Get ready guys." He announced as the others cocked the guns and smashed the remaining windows open and leaned out the window. The car that was behind us backed off as the boys took their positions and opened fire, blowing out their tires and inflicting dozens of bullet holes through the passengers. A loud slam commenced as the car swerved into a nearby building, totalling the vehicle.

I stared back at the crash as we fled the scene, Jason still announcing that we were going to switch cars at the rendezvous point downtown. Turning to him, I saw that the gash on his neck was still fresh and bleeding as he winced from the pain. The yearning to help him distracted me as we stopped the car, everyone immediately pilling out as another car waited in front of us. Before I had time to think, the door opened and someone grabbed me from behind, muffling my voice and throwing me into a car.

Looking up as I lay in the speeding car, I gasped as I saw Maya sitting next to me, a grin plastered on her face. Glancing frantically out the window, I noticed the rendezvous car Jason had pointed out right behind us, gaining steadily closer.

My eyes snapped back to Maya as she started to speak.

"Do you really think the party was the last time I was going to see you?" She murmured, a laugh caught in her throat as she talked. I said nothing as she continued to stare me down, her eyes floating down my image.

"You seem to be doing better, which is good, next time Spencer sees you, it'll be much more gruesome." I pressed against the car door as much as I could, a disturbed sense settling into me from the way that she talked. My concentration broke as the window behind us cracked many times from the bullets that Jason's men were putting. Maya gave an annoyed grunt at the distraction, taking out her gun as she lowered her window and leaned to fire back.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys,**

**I'm back because weekends and all. I can feel myself failing exams already. Even English is ridiculous like we have to read the play of Dracula, I'd much prefer the book. I've heard from friends that is an incredibly dorky dilemma but whatever. It's tragic alright. **

**devilwithin21: Sorry about that. Just writer's block I guess I do admit I have a lot of filler chapters. However, I can't really work on the updating. Just in defense of myself I do update pretty fast compared to other authors but it's just that exams have come and my priorities lay there. I'll update three chapters including this one today just to make up for it. I've written some chapters but haven't had time to put them up. **

**Unbeta'd so sorry for any errors.**

* * *

Looking around the interior desperately, my gaze fell on an ashtray sitting in the centre console, a still lit cigarette burning faintly. Leaning forward silently, I took the smouldering cigarette from its place and jammed it against the driver's neck as he cried out in pain. The car jerked violently as he took his hands off the wheel, the car spinning in a circle as A's car smashed into the side Maya was on, pinning her between both cars.

Loud screeching erupted as the cars slid across the streets and slammed into a gate of a cemetery, smoke filling the car as the engines stalled. I had my eyes closed as the jerking of the car flung me around the back seat, falling out as someone ripped the car door open. A hand grabbed my own, dragging me to my feet and firmly led me to the SUV pinning Maya. Her body lay halfway against the hood of the SUV, blood spilling onto the shiny surface.

My eyes turned back to the hand leading me, the grip crushing my hand as Jason threw me into the mangled and nearly destroyed SUV. Opening the door he threw me in violently before climbing in next to me as the car drove a few miles before stopping again to another waiting car. This time he made sure to let me out first, following immediately behind me to the car, my dress waiting safely unharmed inside. We left after torching the last car, flames shooting out from the windows as we drove off.

He gave me the silent treatment even as we got home and got off the car. Tiny snowflakes fluttered around us and created a fresh layer of snow all around the rural area, and gave me an idea. I had felt responsible for nearly getting him and myself killed for not paying attention and risking the other's lives. Hanging back behind the escorts, I bent down and formed a small snowball, the flakes sticking to my gloves.

"Hey Jason." I called out as I threw the snowball at him, just in time for him to turn around and get pelted on the shoulder by the exploding ball. I couldn't help stifling my laughter as he had this puzzled and childish look at his face, the others laughing as well. He smirked as he wiped the snow off his jacket, bent over and formed his own snowball before throwing it hard at me.

I giggled as I dodged it and it whizzed past my head, before blending in with the rest of the snow. At this point we were all locked in a free for all snowball fight, yelling and laughing as we hid behind rocks for protection. Yelling echoed through the yard as snowballs were launched all around, the snow starting to fall harder as time passed.

Sneaking around the yard, I made my way facing the forest a little ways off to get a better shot at one of the escorts. A light snap came from behind me and I immediately whipped around, my eyes shifting rapidly towards the forest.

"Jason? Jason!" I shouted, my gaze never leaving the forest. In a matter of seconds he was protectively in front of me, drawing his gun.

"Get inside the house." He ordered, and without a second thought I bolted back towards the house, the other escorts following Jason. I ran inside the house and slammed the door, snow trailing on the floor as I paced around, avoiding the windows. As much I didn't want to, I needed to calm down and I frantically searched for a pack of cigarettes or left over coke that Spencer may had left.

I ruffled through the things on the table, my hands shaking as suddenly a loud gunshot rang through the walls of the house. I slowly made my way over to the window, glancing outside as my short breaths formed frost on the glass. An excruciating silence came before the doorknob suddenly rattled, shattering my concentration and shooting up my fear as I ran up the stairs.

Darting into Spencer's room, I slid and forced myself under the bed as I heard the creak of the front door opening. The adrenaline and anxiety rushing through me was begging me to cry out for help, for one of the escorts, for Jason, for Spencer to be here with me. I reached up and clasped my hands over my mouth as I held in sobs and tears as soft footsteps came closer.

There was no need to hold my breath, I was too terrified to have any air inside my lungs, my eyes wide open. My body lay perfectly still as I trembled silently, the footsteps making pounding noises in my ears. The grip around my mouth tightened, my finger nails digging into my cheeks as the room fell into silence. I burned my stare into the mattress, afraid blinking would cause a noise.

"I know you're in here, sneaky cunt." I heard a deep voice mutter, my nerves ripping apart from the tension. A hand shot under the bed, grabbing my leg and dragging me out as I my head collided with the railing. Despite the blow I looked up to see an unfamiliar face, a cheeky smile on his face and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He lowered his gun before bending down and setting it next to him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." I sank back against the wall as much as I could, the brick pressing into my back hard. Grabbing my hand with a harsh grip, he took out a small syringe from his jacket pocket. The memories of the last incident with a syringe powered me to struggle, forcing him to concentrate on holding me down. He grunted in frustration as I held his grip, his hands crushing mine as I tried to fight him off.

"You fucking little shit." He growled, taking the cigarette out and forcing it into my wrist, causing me to cry out in burning pain. I wrestled against his grip, knocking the cigarette away and he retaliated, throwing me across the room. I landed harshly against the wooden floors, scrambling to get back up only to be greeted by the muzzle of his gun against my forehead. I locked eyes with him, anger blazing in his iris. I closed my eyes as his finger twitched against the trigger, flinching as a bang erupted and blood splattered on me.

To my surprise, I felt no pain afterwards, and I opened my eyes to see that the man had fallen dead from someone else. Jason appeared next to me, inspecting me for any type of harm, blood smeared on his own forehead from a small gash. I sighed, letting out a small breath as he walked over to the body, flipping it over with his foot.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, eyeing me once again. I shook my head, hiding my wrist and my eyes fell on the syringe a few feet away. He followed my gaze and noticed it as well, reaching over and examining it.

"Oxy. They were trying to drug you again, but this time with a lethal dose." He observed, throwing the syringe on the floor and crushing it with his foot.

"They?" I asked softly, wiping the blood off my face with my sleeve.

"Disciples. We found three more of their men in the woods. Luckily we killed them off so they wouldn't know to come back here. But we're going to have to keep a more watchful eye to see who follows us next time." I nodded slowly as the other escorts came in, all of them bruised and battered from the fight and the car chase.

I retreated downstairs as they took care of the bodies, Jason keeping close to the house. As much as I tried to ease my mind by concentrating on the wedding, I couldn't stop going back to how Paige kept finding me. Downtown wasn't even part of her territory and she somehow managed to have men track us down back to the cottage. The thoughts in my head collided as I stared at the dress draped over the couch, and somehow it seemed insignificant with my life in danger.

It was late into the night by the time Jason came in to check on me, his eyes tired and weary as he sat down at the table across from me. I smiled weakly at him, and he nodded his head lightly in return, running his hands through his dirty ash-blonde hair, a bandage wrapped halfway around his throat from the gash earlier.

"We leave tomorrow morning bright and early, so make sure you're ready. We obviously underestimated how much Paige wants you dead, so security around you and Spencer are going to be tight from now on. Right now the last thing we need is for something happen during the wedding." I nodded weakly as he grimaced before bidding goodnight, a slight edge in his stance as he left.

* * *

**Apologies if it was boring. But hey at least Emily had fun for a bit yeah? Spencer's coming back next chapter and I'll make up for all the filler chapters. In the next two. Promise. Put up with me for a bit. x **


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for putting up with me for this long, and for being patient. Just gonna let you get to the chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. x**

* * *

A faint light illuminated the room as I sleepily opened my eyes, suddenly jolting up as the intensity and pressure of today's events flooded back to me. I leapt out of bed over to the window to already see many guards and escorts dressed in suits preparing the ceremonial site. I let out a small breath as I saw the leaders from the Brookhaven gang, small clouds of clouds blowing from their mouth as they sucked on cigarettes.

Sprinting out of the room, I frantically prayed in my head that I wasn't late getting ready as I went down the stairs in a short nightgown. The house was quiet as I stopped in the foyer, looking around to see many guests already arriving through the curtains of the windows. I grew more nervous as I tried to look for Jason to see when I needed to be ready, turning around only to stop at a noise from the kitchen.

"Jason?" I called his name cautiously, only to recognize Spencer's voice calling back out to me.

"Are you ready yet?" She said, her voice approaching closer and I dove behind the wall, not wanting to break the tradition of seeing the bride before the ceremony.

"No! I don't want you to see me. We don't need any more bad luck." I said, my heart pounding involuntarily, anxious to hear her voice again. I heard her laugh come from the other side and the wall creak as she leaned against it.

"Alright, you don't have to be such an uptight bitch. The ceremony starts in an hour or so anyway, so it won't be much longer." I silently cursed under my breath as I was nowhere near ready, closing my eyes as I tried to slow my heart rate.

"Something wrong?" She pressed, her tone lowering as she waited for my reply.

"Why are you agreeing to do this?" I asked, turning my face towards the wall, aching to see her again.

"Same reason you are." She answered before walking away, her footsteps fading as she walked out outside. I stood there for a few minutes, contemplating her response before making my way up the stairs to get ready. I squeezed into the dress, wiggling myself into it before carefully standing in front of the mirror to brush on some make up. Leaning over as I put the finishing touches, I glanced out the window to see a small band of violinists setting up. I racked my brain as I let my hair down, the hiring of a band escaping my memory.

* * *

Finally as I was adjusting my veil, many of the guests were already seated and talking amongst each other, most of them dressed in black suits and dresses.

Peeking out through the curtains, I saw Spencer walking up to the priest with Jason, who was fixing her tie. I smiled to myself to see how beautiful she looked even in a tux, her expression sombre as Jason whispered something to her.

A light knock on the door forced me to turn around, and one of the Brookhaven leader's wives popped her head in as she set a small bouquet on the table across from me.

"We're ready whenever you are dear." I nodded my understanding as she retreated, closing the door softly. Taking one last look in my reflection, I took a deep breath and carefully made my way down the stairs, terrified that I was going to trip. As I rounded the corner, I paused before the door, my heartbeat pounding loudly through my ears. The flowers trembled violently in my hand as I turned the doorknob, three escorts turning to face me as I slipped my train through the door.

From the point I stepped outside, the view of the ceremony was blocked by even more guards, giving me a minute to take in the scene. Scattered beautiful white roses lined the pathway towards dozens of rows of guests seated in wooden pews. The sky was overcast with light clouds pushed together to form one giant stroke of white across the horizon. Lowering my head, I closed my eyes as I could not stop my heart from trying to escape my chest, the rapid beating causing me anxiety. It was everything I ever wanted in a wedding, but nothing I ever expected.

Swallowing any courage I had left, I held my bouquet steadily and began to walk slowly, my heels clicking against the cobblestones. The musicians began to play a beautiful soft melody as the guests stood and turned towards me as I made my way slowly over. I lifted my head as I reached the aisle, my eyes meeting Spencer's, a nervous look on her face. My skin shivered from the scrutiny of the eyes, but a smile crept on my face as I now felt insurmountable joy walking towards Spencer.

Finally reaching the end of the aisle, I turned to face Spencer, her gaze never faltering from mine. Her suit was jet black with a matching bowtie and vest, a white rose that was pinned on her chest bloomed white against the dark fabric.

Her hands were folded in front of her, intensity burning through her expression. Licking her lips, her jaw clenched as the beautiful striking hard brown of her eyes took in my appearance. I took the brief moment to study her as well, her brown hair down being slightly ruffled by the wind. Her lips were pursed in a tight line as she kept her same expression, a soft pink hue on her cheeks from the breeze.

The tuxedo fitting her perfectly, a small raised object jutting from her white shirt. Focusing on it made me realize it was in the shape of the bullet necklace she made from my shoulder wound she wore a while back. Exhaling softly, I realized I had been holding my breath the entire time, even though my heart still swelled from my chest.

The music silenced as the priest cued for everyone to sit, beginning to speak about the usual banter of the meaning of weddings. Spencer resumed her avid staring as I blushed lightly, averting my eyes to the crowd of guests. A few of them I recognized as members of A, but most of the others were from the Brookhaven gang, dressed in exquisite clothing. My eyes snapped back to Spencer as the priest announced that Spencer would be giving an exchange of vows, my expression surprised. Smiling back at me, she cleared her throat before speaking.

"I only wish that in this one lifetime that you'll stay with me no matter what, till the end. That you would live a short or long life with me rather than without for an ongoing eternity, as I would do so for you. And I only apologise for being two fools, for loving, and not saying so." She said, unfolding her hands and sticking them in her pockets. The next words she muttered made my heart clench. Tears threatening to spill. She spoke them like she was tasting the foreign words on her lips for the first time. A hint of uncertainty clouding her tone as if she never fathomed the thought and was finally admitting it to herself.

"I love you."


	29. Chapter 29

**Yes, Miss Hastings actually has love in her vocabulary. Surprise! (Just when you were beginning to think she didn't have a heart pshhh)**

* * *

My throat closed up and my parted slightly as I stared back at Spencer, speechless and utterly shocked at her words. I pursed my lips as I held back tears. I lowered my gaze. The priest nodded and continued on, asking for the exchange of rings and readings of vows. Jason handed Spencer her ring as one of the Brookhaven leader's wives handed me a gold band engraved with a beautiful design.

It trembled in my fingers as I repeated the priest's readings, my voice breaking frequently as I choked back tears falling. Spencer had a smirk on her face as I fumbled trying to put her ring on, finally slipping it on after she helped me. My eyes never left her face as she repeated the readings, sliding a gleaming gold band with tiny diamonds engraved along the side.

The priest then turned to me and asked the question I had been waiting to hear the entire morning, my hand shaking in Spencer's. I softly answered "I do" as a tiny smile curved onto Spencer's lips as the priest turned to her, my heartbeat rapidly pumping as I waited for her answer. Squeezing my hand lightly, she chuckled, the bullet pressing tight against the shirt against her chest.

"I do." The priest then pronounced us man and wife, telling Spencer she may kiss me to make it official. Leaning forward, she cupped my jaw line gently before tilting her head and sinking her lips into mine as applause broke out. Her soft hair brushed against my forehead as she clung to my lower lip for a few seconds longer before pulling away smiling. I couldn't help but to grin back at her as we turned to walk back down the aisle as newlyweds.

Walking back into the house, she floated back to the kitchen, the refrigerator door slamming shut as she came back with two beers. I took one willingly, my nerves relaxing as the flat golden liquid went down my throat, Spencer following my lead. Her finger absentmindedly tapped on the bottle in her hand, her gaze trailing down my dress. I smiled as I took another sip, leaning against the wall despite risking tearing my dress. Something about how she wasn't nervous or excited sobered my anxiousness, her expression tethering my happiness.

"Is that what you said? When you -"

"Shut up." She interrupted, now standing a few centimetres away, her nose almost touching mine. "I'm really considering just skipping everything else and seeing how hard and long I can make you scream." I giggled, forgetting my question, before slipping past her, setting the beer down on a nearby table as she sighed heavily "I'm going to need a lot more than beer to get me tipsy enough to agree to that, besides I'm waiting till we're alone." I said facing away from her as I heard her footsteps follow mine.

"That wasn't a question." She growled, making me turn to see an annoyed expression on her face, her knuckles turning red from the tight grip on the bottle. Ignoring her reaction, I smirked and sat down on a chair, my heart beginning to pound again not knowing her next move.

"Neither was mine." I shot back. She narrowed her eyes before setting the bottle next to mine, walking forward and grasping my neck, forcing her kiss on me. Sitting down, she wrapped her other arm around my waist, holding me against her as I tried to back away. I grasped her arm as she held her mouth to mine, slipping her tongue in, the beer still fresh on her breath.

"You're going to regret that." She murmured into me, traveling down to my jaw line and throat, gently sucking and kissing. "I'm going to make you want me so badly you'll be on your knees begging." Closing my eyes, I smiled as I leaned into her ear, my breath hot on her skin.

"I'll take that challenge, but I bet I'll get you begging first." I whispered before reaching down and stroking her through her pants. A snarl emitted from her throat as she playfully bit my neck and scooted me onto her lap, the fabric of my dress ruffling. Our foreheads touched as I kept my head down, focusing on her wetness as she squeezed my bum. I moaned slightly as she grabbed me hard, her fingers pressing harshly into my skin.

"Give up?" She teased, her lips curling as she smiled at my weakening endurance. I snapped my eyes to her, grinning before leaning forward and tugging on her lower lip with my teeth. She sighed, frustrated and unable to control her moans as I nimbly slid my hands down her waistband and rubbed her slit continuously. A sudden knock at the door broke our concentration as it creaked open slightly, Spencer throwing me off.

"We're ready whenever you two are." Jason's voice echoed through the house as the door slammed shut again, Spencer turning to me, distraught. I stood up and smoothed my dress, a smile creeping on my face as she unwillingly took my hand and led us back outside again. The entire wedding party was seated at multiple tables, streamers zigzagging above them as we slowly approached.

Escorts were watching us intently the entire time, their eyes occasionally darting around to keep an eye out for things. As we made our way to our seats, Spencer surprised me by pulling out my chair, her hand never leaving mine.

The reception consisted mainly of talking and eating with the other guests, Spencer and I downing many drinks as we grew bored and anxious of the party. By the smouldering look still in her eyes whenever she looked at me, I could tell that I was in for it after the reception. I dismissed her attitude by faking smiles to people I didn't know and drinking countless beers as the day slowly fell into night. Finally at around midnight, we were both evidently drunk as we slumped against the table, laughing mindlessly. My head was floating and my vision was clouded as I turned away from Spencer, proceeding to head back to the house only to bump into a man in a suit. Intoxicated and blind by the alcohol, I leaned into him as I almost fell over, his hand catching my arm. I stared up at him as my mind slowly processed that he wasn't Spencer, giggling and blushing as I stepped back.

"You're not my wife." I observed in a slurred tone, giggling even more as I continued to walk, swaying and staggering in my steps. Before I could make it halfway back to the house, a hand grabbed mine harshly and dragged me further towards the door. Trying to keep up and stop my head from spinning,

I looked up to faintly recognize Spencer, her steps also slightly stumbling. She always had a high tolerance for alcohol, her inhibitions sharp even when she did heavy drinking. My wrist began to throb from her grasp, whimpering when she finally let go as we made it inside the house. I sank to the floor, clutching my hand and holding back outburst that would just infuriate her even more. I let out a small gasp as she suddenly bent down and picked me up, one arm under my back and the other holding the crook in my knees. I smiled as she easily made her way up the stairs despite holding me up and avoiding the train of my dress and walking into a bedroom. She set me on the bed carefully before turning and closing the door, the sound of the lock clicking deafening through the silence.

"Take it off." She suddenly said, my body flinching at the sound of her angry tone. I took a minute before moving, my reactions and processes slow as the effect of drinking the entire evening was taking its bittersweet effect.

Standing up and leaning against the bedrail, I reached my other arm around my back to slowly unzip the now heavy dress. I shimmied out of the wrinkled and soft fabric, tossing the entire garment across the room as she kept her gaze on me. Unsure of what to do next, I stood in front of her only in my corset and panties, as she slid off the jacket to her tux and loosened the tie, the ends falling.

Thinking we were going to back to our unfinished business earlier, I perched myself on the edge of the bed, my focus following her as she stood in front of me. Before I could even think or say anything, a hard slap was inflicted across my cheek, a burning pain worse than any I had experienced. The force of her hit was harsh enough to knock me back on the bed, tears wetting the sheet as I held my face. Despite everything we had been through, Spencer had never abused me physically, and the physical pain was nothing compared to my heart breaking.

"You slutty piece of shit, don't you ever embarrass me like that, you hear me?" She snarled, her voice rising as she continued. "How do you think I feel when I have to drag your sorry bitch ass away because you're too weak to handle some alcohol? Letting yourself get wasted and acting like an easy whore shows lack of depth, you're pathetic!" At this point I felt my cheek swelling, a bruise beginning to form as she yelled at me, her jaw clenched tight. "I knew I shouldn't have picked you, this whole thing was a mistake." She spat as I coughed, blood forming at the corner of my mouth as I had bit my tongue.

"You read a vow to me earlier, was it what you said when you left me?" I managed to croak out as my throat became dry, words becoming harder to form. "You told me, that you loved me." Her lips pursed as she watched me wipe the blood trickling down to my throat.

"That was only to get you to show something for me, you stood there like a fucking brainwashed kid." She said, turning away from me, her voice lowering. Gathering all my courage and intoxicated strength, I propped myself up on my elbows and sat up, my breathing heavy. Fixating on my struggling limbs, her eyes lingering on the healing wound from the cigarette burn I had received from Paige's goon.

"No. I'm tired of hearing you deny something for me, you wouldn't have fucking married me if you didn't! I gave up my life for you before I fell in love, why can't you say it after doing the same?" I shouted back at her, my eyes filling with even more tears and flooding my vision. I lowered my head, tears falling into my lap as I felt her take my arm gently, her other hand cupping my bruised cheek.

"Tell me you love me. Just once more." I choked, holding back sobs.

The expression on her face remained the same hurt and angry expression as she leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't rough or tense, or the rare soft, chaste kiss. It was Spencer. Her stripped down and naked. It was if her soul was mending all the hurt. All the pain.

Her fingers began exploring my body, her lips only losing contact with mine when she stopped at a scar from my dark childhood. She kissed each one individually, closing her eyes. Tears began to fill my eyes. Every touch. She was fixing me.

She tangled her fingers in my hair before brushing her lips against my tender cheek. As she raised her arm, I caught a glimpse of her wrist, the tattoo reading my name in a beautiful script against her skin.

"I love you. I love you." She muttered between kisses, and I pressed close against her, my nose against her shoulder blade. The pain on my cheek was no longer noticeable as euphoria washed over me.

We collapsed onto the sheets together, the bullet necklace jabbing against my chest. Leaving smaller kisses on my nose and jaw, she slid to my side, pulling me against her. Our bodies intertwined, her calloused hands tender. I stared into her eyes realising that Spencer wasn't some gang leader who knew nothing but hate. This was probably the closest she got to her true nineteen years of age. The closest to the Spencer before A shoved its way through her life, destroying everything she loved and taking Spencer as well. I brought my lips to hers, pain and anger burning in my chest. She didn't deserve it. None of it. She smiled, breaking the kiss and placing her forehead against mine.

"I was drowning -" she whispered as if for an explanation.

"Spencer you don't have to explain yourself." I interrupted her sincerely. I knew I couldn't push her. Spencer needed to feel love, happiness even if it was for a few minutes. Anger took too much out of her, leaving her hollow.

"But you helped me remember that I know how to swim."

* * *

**I might be gone for a while (I mean like a few days, but that's like years in story world I guess), but I updated no? R&R and have a lovely day beautiful! x**

**P.S I thought the "I was drowning, but you taught me how to swim" was a tad cliche so I changed it up a bit. Hope I didn't kill the line for you all. Plus it was analogy relating to Spencer's problem with love so like "... you helped me remember that I know how to love." Yah feel me? Anyway see yah.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, **

**Wow. To be honest I really didn't expect to be writing this much into the story but it's almost over. A lot of you wanted a crossover, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to make that crossover connected to this story. But I just had this wicked idea for a sequel that includes Quinntana. So that's a might. A very big might. I'd just like to thank everyone so far who were here from the start, you guys are the best. Started from the bottom now we here eyyy. And to the newbies, I love you guys to, just not as much yet. And to those who will read this in five years time (I'm hoping there will be a time for that but hey from five years in the past) I love you guys too. I've decided one day I will change the world so I better get started on that. In the mean time, here's your long awaited update.**

**One last big adventure for Spence and Em. **

* * *

A loud crash from outside ripped my eyes wide open to see Spencer sleeping peacefully next to me, faint sunlight coming from the windows. My heart beat in my throat as I untangled myself from her loose grasp, shifting lightly as I stumbled over to the window. As much as I had drunk, my motions and nerves were tingling with an alert sense of fear, my head clear and light. My breath caught in my lungs as I saw our party of escorts all taken out, members of Disciples swarming the premises.

The icy cold glazed on the glass travelled through my skin as my fingers and nose pressed lightly against the frosty surface. One of Paige's men suddenly staring directly towards me, causing me to shrink away, fearing that he had seen me.

My eyes glanced over at Spencer as I hid from view, her chest rising and falling as she continued to snore soundly. I sighed softly before turning back to the window, my eyes widening as the yard was suddenly empty of the men. Flying over to the bed, I nearly landed on Spencer as I shook her, my voice shaking as she reluctantly peered up at my wild expression.

"We need to get out of here; they're going to kill us." I managed to get out as she sat up, a confused look on her face.

"What are you going on about?" She ran her fingers through her hair as she waited for my answer, yawning.

"Paige…she's here." I whimpered, l frowning and averting her eyes from mine. She slowly threw the sheets off and sauntered over to the window, the line of muscle defining across her stomach and arms in the light. I clutched the pillow against me as she crossed the room over the dresser, picking up and cocking her gun. The look in my eyes showed her I had little faith that we were going to make it out alive by ourselves. Nonetheless, she went over and sat across the bed from me, her gaze focused on the door.

We froze in place as a loud crash came from downstairs, the front door crashing open as loud footsteps echoed throughout the house. A few steps travelled up the staircase towards the room we were enclosed in, my eyes darting between Spencer's. My stomach folded within itself as I couldn't bring myself to breathe, the silence now screaming a high pitch.

Spencer reflexively reached over and grabbed me as a storm of bullets came through the walls, debris flying and covering the furniture. The wood floor clicked as the empty shells fell through the defeated walls, dozens of new holes appearing as the trigger of gun on the other side continue to fire. Some of the bullets went through the walls and survived across the room, shattering the windows and spraying razor sharp shards around us.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't force any sound out of my chest as I covered my ears with my hands over the noise. I curled into a ball next to Spencer, each sound of a bullet firing sending a tremor through me. She pried one of my wrists loose, pulling me closer to her as I kept my eyes closed.

"Look at me." Spencer shouted at me through the earsplitting roar of the walls crumbling as the trigger took a turn towards the ceiling. I squinted at her even though she was right in front of me, pieces of the roof falling haphazardly. "I know a way out of this, but you have to trust me." I nodded my head, my focus settling on her hand as she reached around and pulled a second gun, handing it to me. Her brow furrowed as tears filled my eyes, my grip on the smooth handle of the gun uneven.

"If we go together, then there's nothing they can do to us, we won't have to go through this anymore, alright?" I clenched my eyes closed, shaking my head furiously as I couldn't bring myself to comprehend what she wanted. She let out an exasperated sigh at my reaction, turning back to me with a determined face.

"Do you want be kidnapped and tortured again, and probably watch me die before your eyes? Do you want to live every single day of the rest of your life without me to inevitably die at the hands of Paige? Is that what you want, to let her win?" She yelled at me, my expression astounded at blunt words, "I'm sick and tired of you pretending this is a love story, eventually we're going to die, together or not, you got that?

Holding the gun in my hand I nodded and followed her lead, pressing each of the gun's muzzles against each other's throats. Spencer kept the gun firmly pressed against my skin, the metal sending shivers over me, my grip on my own gun loose and wobbly. I heard Spencer softly comforting me as I kept my gaze on her fingers, slowly squeezing the trigger as I cried out in protest.

My eyes flew open as I sat up in bed, my entire body sweating and trembling as I felt my cheeks wet with tears. I ran my fingers through my hair as I panted heavily, wiping away my tears and looking over at Spencer next to me who was lying face down, sleeping. Unable to calm my heart trying to escape my chest, I climbed out of the bed and crept over to the window, exhaling as I saw the familiar escorts sharing a smoke outside. Jason was a little ways away, talking with one of the body guards from the Brookhaven gang.

My eyes focused in on the reflection staring back at me, a large purple bruise had formed on my cheek from last night. I gingerly lifted my hand to rub my swollen cheek, wincing as a sharp pain came through as I barely touched the skin.

"What's wrong?" I heard Spencer's voice from behind me, a slight rasp in her tone from waking up. I turned around to face her, an elbow propping her up as she peered at me. I lowered my head, reluctantly walking back over to the bed and sitting next to her, fiddling with my thumbs. I decided to leave the business about her drunkenly hitting me last night alone.

"I've been having nightmares lately, and they're getting worse every night." I softly replied, looking back up at her as she stared at me expressionless.

"They'll go away with time." She remarked, and I looked back at her, surprised with her answer.

"Time doesn't fix everything." I said as I ran my fingers though my hair, trying to look at anything but that emotionless face. Grasping my hand and running her fingers over my ring, she forced me to turn my gaze toward her.

"No, it doesn't," she smirked, "but we can at least try to pretend it does." I glanced at her ring grasping her finger tightly.

"You can't pretend when the things in front of you are so real." I softly said, pushing my hair behind my ears, exposing my bruise from last night and taking my hand out of hers. I felt a slight pressure against it, wincing at the touch.

"I won't do it again," she said firmly, trying to meet my gaze, "I mean it Em, I meant what I said. I love you. I just… needed to figure things out or whatever, feelings I guess. Whatever we are. I never… I'd never thought I'd hit you. I'll try to do this right, I just need you to help me."

"I won't hurt you anymore," she continued at the lack of my response. I took note of the fact that she'd called me Em, but I just couldn't forgive her so easily. I still stood firm on my stance that time didn't fix everything, but it didn't mean I didn't need it. She couldn't just say sweet words and expect me to come running.

A knock jolted me from my thoughts as Jason popped his head in, his eyes avoiding our half dressed bodies.

"The Brookhaven leaders want to see you guys." He said before closing the door. Spencer moved from the bed first, throwing off the covers and bending over to slide her jeans on. I scrambled through my packed bag to throw on some decent clothes, almost tripping over my feet following Spencer downstairs.

The two leaders were waiting for us accompanied by their wives, who both gave me polite smiles. The men however kept their gaze on Spencer as we sat across from them, frowns etched deeply on their faces.

Immediately as I sat down, the wives stood up and took my hand, leading me away and out the door, disregarding my bruised cheek. I turned back to see a worried Spencer, but my gaze was broken as I was being led to a car. Jason climbed in next to me, his face concerned as we started to pull away rapidly from the house, following the wives' cars. We drove for a while, heading far east and pulling into another large empty field, a high fence lining the perimeter.

Stepping out, Jason kept close to me as he was the only guard from A, the other two ladies each having three body guards.

"Where are we?" I turned to Jason, who said nothing, instead keeping his eyes on the other escorts, who were easily twice his size.

"This is our private gun range." One of the wives spoke up, walking up to us with a sly smile. "If we're going to be in this together, you're going to need to know a few things about being a mob wife, including how to shoot a gun." Wordless I followed them as we headed towards the fence, white cutouts with dozens of bullet holes scattered along the fence. As we made our way over, the two wives chatted endlessly, revealing their names as Hanna and Lucy.

Hanna was tall and slender, her heels making her almost the equal height of her escorts. She had a white complexion with long, thin blonde hair. Lucy was a lot shorter and stout with pale white skin, her jet black hair complimenting her skin tone. Despite being significantly years younger and fit due to my previous life, they were both gorgeously stunning women. Lucy suddenly stopped and turned, motioning towards one of her escorts, who handed her a silver revolver meanwhile Hanna followed suit, smiling as she was handed a grey handgun. I heard Jason shift next to me, and I turned to see him handing me his own gun, an admirable Desert Eagle .50 caliber pistol.

"Alright, first lesson. At any moment's notice, you have to be able to shoot with impeccable aim and quick shots." She held up her arm and paused before firing several rounds into one of the cutouts, hitting the same hole each time.

"Sometimes," Hanna continued as she cocked her gun, "you have to distribute the shots equally to make sure the enemy doesn't get back up."

Without hesitation, she fired four random shots, in the shoulder, chest, foot and stomach of the cutout. The lesson continued with Lucy and Hanna destroying two of the cutouts, finally falling as the holes smouldered through them. The escorts nodded their approval, Jason even impressed with the way they handled the guns so well. Walking over to me, Hanna smiled before speaking softly in my ear.

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told, relaxing my shoulders and gripping the gun tightly in my hand.

"Think of the one person that can destroy everything in your life, making every second a living hell. Now, think of that person standing in front of you, holding a gun to Spencer's head." Paige appeared immediately, my fingers clenched into fist as she spoke, the air around us still.

"Channel the fear and adrenaline into courage to lift the gun and blow the motherfucker's brains out."

As soon as the last word escaped her lips, I ripped my eyes open, raising my arms and shooting a barrel of bullets into the cutout. The gunshots echoed across the open plain, resounded heavily through the hushed group.

No one spoke and just stared at me, mouths gaped open. I blushed. Had I done something wrong? Hanna put her arm around me and kissed my cheek, as I turned to face her. Beside Hanna, Lucy grinned wildly before speaking.

"Bitch can shoot."


	31. Chapter 31

**Full of exams next week so I'm going to be M.I.A for a week. Sorry guys. **

**A/N: Aria is paired with Wesley in this. **

**1) Because I don't know what's going on with Ezra but that little shit is a freak.**

**2) Wesley and Aria together were way cuter anyway.**

* * *

"Let's grab dinner shall we? There's still so much you have to learn." Hanna grinned as we piled back into the cars, my head spinning from the loud gunshots and concentration. We headed back towards the houses, realizing that Spencers and the others weren't there as the other cars were gone. Jason kept his gaze on me as Hanna, Aria and I retreated into the house, leaving him with the other escorts. We sat down to a huge meal, Hanna and Aria mainly talking about the plans their husbands had for their gang, an organisation by the name of 1105.

"I can't count how many times I've seen Wesley almost get killed by other people. As much as I should be used to it, I panic every time I hear a gunshot around him. I feel like I'm the most important body guard around him that I should be aware of everything that's happening and I can warn him of danger." Aria confessed, lowering her head as her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"It's not much better to get shot for them." I retorted, making them laugh.

"Don't you have a switch move?" Hanna asked as I took a large bite, shaking my head. "You need to develop one in case you're ever in a situation where you can't speak directly. It's a small movement that's subtle for no one else to care, but odd enough for your partner to notice. I know it's gotten Caleb and I through many life and death situations, especially when he didn't know about it."

I nodded, keeping quiet for the rest of the dinner as they continued to exchange stories. Finally as it began to turn dusk, I began to worry about Spencer's absence as Jason approached me.

"You haven't heard from Spencer?" He asked me as I lowered my head, my lack of response his answer. "I think we should go make sure she's okay and not dead in an alley somewhere." The colour drained off my face as he spoke, quickly catching his words as we headed towards a car. Immediately he drove off, the car accelerating quickly as we headed towards downtown. As we sat in the car in uncomfortable silence, dozens of scenarios raced through my head of what could have happened to Spencer. Jason reached over and read a text on his phone as we were at a stoplight, quickly jerking the wheel and turning around in the middle of traffic.

I didn't question his motives as he drove incredibly fast down the narrow streets, the car coming to a forceful halt in front of a dimly lit building. At the door was a member of A, raising an eyebrow at us as we passed.

Around a table was Caleb, Wesley and Spencer all talking in hushed tones. Paper was scattered everywhere and pins clinging to boards. Jason cleared his throat to get their attention as Spencer stopped mid-speech looking directly into my eyes.

* * *

"We're going after Disciple members today, including Paige. The Brookhaven leaders have agreed to help us out, so we actually have a shot of taking her down." She spoke out loud, not really addressing or speaking directly to me.

I remained silent, the haunting reminder that Spencer was still the leader of A, meaning she had to oversee every mission, no matter the consequences.

"Jason will be staying with you, don't go anywhere and wait for me to come back." She said before turning away, grabbing her jacket off the couch as I leant against the doorway.

"Are you coming back?" I asked, my voice void of emotion. She paused at the doorway, a cocky grin plastered on her face as she turned back to me.

"Always."

* * *

Watching the motorcade leave was the only thing I could bring myself to do, I didn't want to think that this was the last time I would see Spencer. After the last car finally disappeared over the horizon, I glanced over to see that even the Hanna and Aria were gone, the house across from me empty. My heart pumping, I ran outside to try and find Jason, the lack of the others presence disturbing me. Usually he was outside smoking a cigarette, but this time there was no one around, the silence screaming at me.

A rumbling in the distance caught my attention as I saw three cars speeding towards the houses, none of them the recognisable A style. Fearing the worst, I ran along the side of the house only to run into Jason, who caught my arm and smiled down at me.

"Going somewhere?" He asked threateningly as he had a tight grip on my arm. I said nothing, speechless as the roar of the engines of the cars pulled around the house.

"Jason, don't. Please." I silently pleaded, only earning a smile from him as he led me to the front of the house, Paige stepping out the car. Multiple mercenaries accompanied her with large guns and bullet proof vests. Paige approached Jason and I as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, Paige chuckling softly.

"Why are you trying to run away? I just came by to congratulate you on your marriage, even though I don't know why you chose her." She remarked, and I glared back at her. Her brown eyes glazed over me as we stood in front of each other, the mercenaries combing the houses to check for anyone else.

"You could have been with me, and I would have treated you so much better, loved you better." Paige continued, and I scoffed as she took a few steps, standing a few inches from me.

I stepped away from her, Jason's grip harsh on my arm as Paige lowered her hand. She motioned to Jason, who dragged me inside and threw me on the couch, closing the door behind Paige.

After a few minutes of deafening silence she sat across from me pulling out a cell phone, a pawn, and gun, placing them on the table in front of me.

"You have three choices. You can take the cell phone, and call your beloved wife to tell her your last words, and that will lead her back here where my men will ambush her and kill her. You can take the pawn, and come with me, where you can watch all the events of our plan unfold, including Spencer's death, which will ultimately result in your death due to the tradition. Finally, you can refuse not to take all of these choices, and I will kill you with the gun to leave for Spencer to find you, and leave her to decide whether or not to honour the tradition."

"Any choice you make, you die."


	32. Chapter 32

**Evening all,**

**So yes. I am still alive. Much apologies for not updating sooner (because I'm aware that I am REALLY late). But here it is. Happy reading! x**

* * *

I stared back at her with daggers in my eyes, glancing back down at the table at the objects in front of me.

"You can kill me right here, I will never answer to someone like you." I snarled, and a grin crept on her face.

"Tragic how her life has to end due to your mistake." She said, picking up the gun and cocking it.

"She won't end her life on my account. She doesn't care about me." I mumbled as she glanced at me. I looked back at her with the same intensity, hoping that she wouldn't catch my bluff. She paused, still holding the gun as she considered my words.

"Either you're trying to spare your own life for now, or you're speaking the truth. Regardless, you're wasting my time. I shut my eyes as she held up the gun, a loud shattering of glass disrupting her concentration. I peeked out to see one of the mercenaries falling on top of her, large and sharp shards of glass piercing through Paige. Taking the opportunity, I bolted out of the house and stopped in my tracks as I saw Jason fighting off two of Paige's men. He turned after knocking one of them over, seeing my confused expression.

"Take the car and go, you can still make it! I'll hold them off." He shouted as he was tackled by two of them, pinning him to the ground. I ran towards one of the cars, turning back to look at Jason one last time as they held a gun to his head.

"Tell my wife CeCe I'm sorry I couldn't see our little boy grow up, but I got into too deep with the Disciples," he shouted, "oh and tell Spence to thank me up there when she gets the chance." A bullet shot through his skull, blood spilling on the grass. Tears streamed down my face as I rushed into the car, speeding away as fast I could see through my glassy eyes. Gunshots rang out behind me as bullets shattered the back windshield and dented the car, but I managed to drive out of their range as I pressed on the pedal. I headed towards downtown, figuring that Paige's men would follow me, a GPS signal beeping on the console.

As soon as I reached the outer limits of the city, I ditched the car in an abandoned alleyway, walking away to avoid the GPS leading them to me. I had to find Spencer, before anything else could happen to her. Reaching a payphone, I dialled her number, only to hear a dull dial tone, her phone out of service.

Swearing, I slammed the phone down and resorted to finding her on foot. As I cut through familiar neighbourhoods, I realized that there wasn't any activity going on through the streets or houses. I scanned the distance to see members of Disciples patrolling the area in multiple cars, driving slowly.

I kept my head down and continued to cut through as many shortcuts as I could, nearly reaching the heart of downtown. Spencer couldn't have taken every member of A with her, there was bound to be some hanging around somewhere.

Passing by an abandoned theatre, I noticed a young boy quivering on the sidewalk, terrified. As I approached him, I recognized him as the young boy of the mother who had herself shot in honour of the tradition. I ran up to him and bent down as he looked back at me, wild eyed.

"What are you doing here; it's dangerous to be out alone! Where are your guardians and sister?" I asked him, and he said nothing, only leaning forward and wrapping his arms around my neck. Suddenly a barrage of cars pulled up, Disciple members armed with guns surrounding us. A large SUV pulled up in the middle of the street, Maya stepping out of the car. Her face was bandaged on one side and she seemed to walk with a limp as she approached the boy and I. The young boy hid his face in my neck as I pressed him close to me, Maya smirking as she held an assault rifle.

"Did you really think we didn't have a backup plan in case one of us got killed?" She chuckled, bending down to meet my gaze. "Everything is still set to go, you and Spencer are going to die by hands of your own members." My eyes searched the faces of the others, many of them members of A that were brainwashed by Maya's rebellion to overthrow Peter and Spencer. She stood up, motioning for the others to take us as well. I never let go of the boy in my arms, carrying him with me as we climbed into the SUV with Maya.

We drove for a bit, finally reaching an abandoned factory, many of the members standing outside to keep watch. Maya, the boy, a few escorts and I went inside, the cold air blasting us as the doors opened to reveal a glass factory. I set the boy down, and he clung to my leg, his body shivering from the cold and fear. Bending down, I shrugged my jacket off, wrapping it around him as his eyes met mine. I faked a smile to him to try and calm down his nerves, only to be interrupted by Maya speaking.

"Turn on the television." She ordered one of her men, who hooked up a small TV in front of us, turning it to the local news channel. There was a story about the government sending out a tactical team to Pennsylvania to try and take out Spencer and A. A report showed large numbers of police and federal officers flocking towards the city in armoured vehicles and with heavy weaponry.

I held the boy close as we sat on the cold floor, trying to keep our body temperatures from falling.

"As for you," Maya turned to me as I froze in place, "you're going to pay for what you've done to me." She walked over and harshly lifted me up, ripping me from the boy's grasp.

"Let me go!" I protested against her, trying to run back to the terrified little boy. Maya merely ignored me and backed me into a corner, aiming the muzzle of the gun at my head. I immediately quieted, my eyes focused on the boy across the room. Maya brought a knife out from her belt, playing with it, the knife gliding along her fingers.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, and I thought it would be the perfect setting to have some, vengeance reinstated. "Keep still through the pain, and you won't be shot, which probably will be a sweet ending to the burning torture you're about to endure." Lifting the knife towards my face the knife's cool surface lightly touched my skin.

A wailing sound pierced through the air as the boy made his way towards me, running out of the henchman's grasp. He clung onto me, tears streaming down his face. Maya cocked her gun and shot the man who had let the boy go.

Suddenly he was ripped from me, helpless cries bawling from him as he held out his arms to try and run back to me. I glanced up to see Maya dragging him across the room, sitting him down next to another escort who held him back. Silently I cursed myself for not saving him earlier, his sobbing echoing through the steel walls of the building.

"Shut that little fucker up, or I will." Maya shouted, and I snapped my attention towards him, to see one of the escorts shove him, only making the little boy cry out even more. Maya was growing increasingly irritated, picking his gun up from off the floor.

"No! Not him, please, just let him go! Don't hurt him!" I yelled, making Maya turn, a poisonous smile dragging across her lips. She motioned to the guard, who turned the crying little boy around, as I screamed my throat dry begging him to spare him. In a matter of seconds there was a gunshot, and silence filled the building as the little boy sank onto the ground, motionless.

Rage took over me. I lunged at Maya grabbing her neck as her eyes widened in surprise. I kicked her behind her knee causing her to buckle only slightly. Her experience in close combat overpowered mine as she gripped my wrists and brought me against the wall.

"You little cunt." Maya muttered as she brought her gun to the side of my head. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, fuck you." I spat out at her, closing my eyes.

The TV blared in the background as the search for Spencer continued, the police reaching the inner city and searching our hideouts. So this is how it ended? There was no way that Spencer and I were going to make it out alive, I was going to die and the entire of Pennsylvania and A were after her. Spencer was right. I shouldn't have expected a fairy tale. I guess it was my fairy tale in a twisted way.

I heard shuffling and Maya's breath hitch as the sound of a gun cocking vibrated against the factory walls. My vision was filled with the familiar, hard brown eyes as she parted her lips.

"If you think I'm gonna let you hurt her, you're underestimating me."


End file.
